Never Let Go Love's So Amazing
by health.star
Summary: Betty's new life and new job in London
1. Chapter 1 Missing Him

_**Never let go **_

_**(Love's So Amazing)**_

_Disclaimer: This story was written for the sole purpose of fan entertainment and nothing more. Although this story is based on the show Ugly Betty, I do not own the show or any of its characters._

**Introduction: **_My story starts after the end of Ugly Betty S4E20. This is my version of what happened after Betty starts her new life, new job in London. She's been living in London for several months, Henry IS definitely her past and out of the picture; Matt is still in Africa volunteering his time, helping the poor and Daniel moved to London to be near Betty._

Their hands clenched together are reddened. Knuckles white as they hold on to each other tightly. Betty feels that if either one of them lets go, one of them would fall. So she holds on tighter. Betty feels his hands slipping, she is screaming "Don't let go!"

He says calmly, "No, I will never let go. I love you, Betty."

Next thing she knows, Betty sees him falling into darkness. Both their arms outstretched, desperately reaching for each other but Betty could do nothing. Soon he was gone. She's trembling and screaming his name..."

**Chapter 1 "Missing Him"**

Yesterday, Betty was "stuck indoors because of all the rain." she complains to Hilda on the phone. "London is beautiful but it can be very depressing with this kind of weather." Looking out of her 3rd floor office window, Betty stared through the rain drops watching the traffic and people running about with their umbrellas. "One can feel homesick, you know?" she continues. "The wind is blowing hard. Can you hear it? Then Betty's voice is softer, like in a whisper. "Hilda, what would you do..."

Hilda interrupts her and happily says, "I'm so glad you called me for advise. Betty, you never ask me for advise."

Hilda! What are you talking about? Betty asks confused.

"It's true!" Hilda exclaims. "It's life changing when you're in a position of needing help. When I was younger I thought Justin and me can live all by ourselves and I could do it on my own, you know. But I really couldn't and Papi helped me and you Betty, you helped me. You are always so independent but you can't be helping everybody all the time. And now you're in the position in your life where you need my help. It's my turn to help you in whatever you need or want. You have been there for Papi, Justin and me all the time. You give, give and give, Betty. You've helped everybody. You've helped Daniel, you've helped Amanda and even Marc! I'm so happy, now it's my turn to help you!

Betty rolls her eyes, not understanding what Hilda was babbling about.

Betty was quiet for a little while then she continues, "You know Daniel left two days ago for New York."

"Are you missing him?" Hilda asks.

"What?" Betty asks surprised by the question.

"I SAID 'are you missing him?'" Hilda says screaming into the phone.

Then Bobby with a concerned look on his face comes running from the other room and asks, "I know you're talking with Betty. Is Betty OK? Who's messing with her? Who's messing with Chipmunk?"

Hilda looking irritated says,"No, no. Betty is ok, OK?" and stares at Bobby, gesturing for him to go away.

"What's happening over there? Hearing the commotion in the background. Betty asks concerned.

"Oh that's Bobby. It's nothing. Now back to the question. I was asking you if you miss Daniel?" Hilda asks again.

"Of course, I do." Betty says. "I've worked for him for 3 years as his assistant and with him as an editor for less than a year before I took this job with Mr. Dunn. He followed me here and he was working as an editor at MODE-London. We practically spent all our time together.

"Hey, are you two having feelings for each other now?" Hilda screaming again on the other line excited. "When does he come back? she asks.

Betty's voice got quieter, "No, Hilda. I don't have romantic feelings for Daniel and no, he's not coming back. After a couple friendly dates, he started to tell me how his feelings for me have changed and he wanted to be more than friends. I told him that my feelings for him have not changed and that I would forever be a great friend to him. Daniel was saddened and disappointed with my response. He asked me to give it time." Looking at her calender on her office wall, Betty continues saying, "I hate to disappoint him you know but I had to tell him that I still had feelings for Matt."

"What?" Hilda asks, shocked yelling into the phone. "I thought you were over Matt since he left you to go to Botswana."

"Hilda, I thought I could move on ... but I miss him." Betty says softly. " After all this time, I miss him..." her tears fall like the rain outside.

Hilda now senses the sadness in her sister's voice."I guess you could go to Africa and ask him if he still has feelings for you, you know." she tells her sister, her heart heavy for Betty.

The next day Betty calls her sister again. Still talking about Matt, she says "It's been over 6 months that he's been in Africa. He should be back by now! All I'm saying is that I think I saw Matt this morning across the street. I didn't know he was in London and he didn't even call or come to see me. I'm sure he knew I took a job here in London?"Betty continued.

Are are you sure you saw him?" Hilda asks.

"I don't really know anymore." Betty says feeling doubtful. "Maybe I'm just imagining him. This morning, I woke up and Matt was sitting in the chair by my bed. I reached out to hold his hand and he smiled at me. Of course when I opened my eyes, he wasn't there. I think I'm going crazy, Hilda!"

"Hey, Betty don't scare me like that. You better see a shrink or something, OK? Promise me!" Hilda says worried. "Why don't you come home for a while?"

"Oh no, Hilda . I'm just homesick. I need to supervise and finish this first issue of the magazine and I can't be running home every time I get homesick, can I?"

"I told you yesterday you could get in touch with him... but if I were you, I won't! You should just forget Matt, Betty... " Hilda says. "He's a nice guy and all but he's fickle, he changes his mind and his career at a drop of a hat! One moment he tells you he loves you then the next moment he does not love you enough to stay with you and goes off to Africa!" she continues.

"Hilda, I was the one who told him to go to Africa." Betty says but she realized that Hilda was telling her the truth about Matt but she also realized she did not want to hear this so she hurriedly said, "OK,OK! My lunch hour is over, I have to get back to work. I'll call you later, thank you, thank you, Hilda I love you," and hangs up.


	2. Chapter 2 HappyReunion?

**Chapter 2 "Happy...Reunion?"**

The afternoon passes by quickly. Kendra, Betty's assistant was with her in her office discussing the check off lists for the next issue of their magazine. Betty, sitting at her desk is again staring outside looking at the people running about in the rain. She's half listening to what Kendra is saying. Then suddenly Betty felt like her heart had stopped. She sees a man looking up at her from the ground floor, from under his umbrella. In her mind she screams, 'Oh my God, it's Matt!' Betty nervously walks closer to the window to find to her disappointment, that he was gone and thinks to herself that the man was probably never there in the first place.

Kendra noticing Betty looking pale all of a sudden, concerned asks, "Hey, Betty are you all right?"

Getting her composure back Betty says,"I'm fine, why?"

Kendra thinking that hot tea would do Betty good, asks"It's almost 4 pm, would you like some tea? I'm getting some."

Betty anxious to leave the office says, "No thanks. I need to take a walk and get some fresh air so I'll go get some at the corner cafe across the street. Thanks, though." Betty just couldn't understand why Matt has preoccupied her thoughts these several days. She decides she needs to get out more and thought of Caleb her next door neighbor who has asked her out a couple times. I should start dating more she thinks to herself.

Betty sips her tea looking out the cafe's window. The rain had just stopped and the late afternoon air smells crisp and clean. She watches people walk by in their different colored raincoats. The noise in the cafe was getting louder as customers and tourists alike walk in for tea time. It feels cozy and warm inside the cafe. The mouth watering smell of fresh cream, jam, just baked scones, different sweet breads, cakes and cucumber sandwiches were everywhere.

Betty's co-workers come by and say hello and invite themselves and sit with her. Betty is oblivious of the world around her now and her thoughts are of loved ones in Queens. Her work friends have noticed this and try to include her in the laughter and discussion going on, without success.

"Hey, Betty, we're just concerned how withdrawn you've become since your boyfriend, Daniel left. Janice, one of Mr. Dunn's assistants remarks. "When is he coming back?"

Surprised she says,"Oh, no. Daniel is not my boyfriend! Didn't I tell you, guys that he's a great friend of mine from New York? I used to work for him at Mode Magazine. And he's not coming back. Not soon anyway. I'm OK, though. Don't worry about me." Betty says with a forced smile.

"Betty, Janice, Jules and I are going on a mini break to Paris this weekend. We'll be taking the red eye flight tonight and we'll be staying with my sister. You could come if you'd like. What are you doing this weekend?" Alice, another office mate asks concerned that Betty has not adjusted to living in London yet. Betty didn't respond, so Alice asks again, "What are you doing this weekend, Betty?"

Instead of answering Alice, Betty whispers to her office mates, "Do you see that guy right outside the window? The one in the black rain coat carrying a blue umbrella? The one who just walked by."

"Yes, why?" Janice, Jules and Alice answer together in unison. Betty asked because she wanted to make sure she wasn't seeing things. By the time they finished asking, "Who is that?" Betty was gone!

Betty bolted out of the cafe into the sidewalk and ran towards the man. She calls out "Matt... Matt" as she prays 'Oh Lord, please let it be Matt.' "Matt!" she calls out again.

Matt just finished texting when he heard his name called. He knew that voice anywhere. He turns around and the biggest smile formed on his face when he sees Betty. She runs towards him and Matt towards her. Betty stops right in front of him, and asks, "Is it really you?"

Matt's smile gets bigger and nods to her question. She jumps into his open arms. Matt just realized how excited Betty was to see him. The force of her hugging him caused Matt to stagger backward. He was able to maintain his balance and they held on to each other for a while! He kisses her on the forehead. He wanted to kiss her on her mouth but restrained himself and didn't want to be too forward. He reminded himself that they were not together anymore and were just friends.

Betty's office friends witness this from the cafe. Their jaws dropped, their faces looked shocked and happy all at the same time. "Oi, what just happened here?"they ask.

Jules asked, "Is that Daniel?"

Janice and Alice who have met Daniel, say "No, that's not Daniel, that's someone else! Who, you ask? We don't know!"

Still holding each other, Betty looks up to Matt and starts rattling off questions, "When did you get in?, How long have you been here? What are you doing here? Where are you staying? How was Africa?"

Matt really didn't hear what Betty was asking for he was overjoyed to see her. He spins her around and gasps, "Wow! You're gorgeous!"

Betty blushes a little at the compliment. It's true, Betty's sense of fashion has improved since she left Mode. Her colors have toned down some and she wears more tailored suits now. Her bangs are still swept to one side, her hair is layered and cut short, about her jaw line. Of course, no braces and no glasses. She wears contacts.

Betty says "You're not bad looking yourself." Betty smiles eying Matt. She thinks to herself, 'He looks handsome in this white dress shirt under the black raincoat! He has let his hair grow out like before so you can see more of his curls. He's tan now, still slim and trim like before but he feels more muscular', "hmm-hmm," she says unaware that she touched his chiseled chest through his shirt. Matt laughs out loud which made her blush in embarrassment.

"You're still you but something's changed." He says. "Something other than the missing braces and eye glasses and new hair cut."

"I did lose some weight recently. I don't know why. Maybe it's because I get homesick and miss Papi's home cooking or maybe I don't like my own cooking since I'm not a good cook anyway and don't like eating out too much." Betty says.

"What? I should do something about that, huh? We must have dinner tonight!" Matt says but with the same breath he says' "Oh no, I can't! I almost forgot I have this late meeting tonight at the office."

"Office? I mean, do you work in London, now?" Betty asks surprised.

"Oh no, I'm just checking up on the operations at the HCF London office," he says. "You see, It's been a couple weeks since I've been back from Africa. I've been very busy taking over the Charitable Foundation management and operations from my elderly Uncle Jack.

Disappointed Betty remarks, "We need to catch up on things..."

Matt thinking fast suggests, "How about coffee and dessert? Would you have coffee and dessert with me after my meeting?" he asks somewhat tentatively.

"I'd love to, Matt." she says smiling.

I'll pick you up at 830," he says as he waves to his black limo when he recognizes his chauffeur Gijs driving up towards them.

"A limo?"Betty asks, surprised when the limo drove up. As Gijs opens the limo door, Matt tells her that he had texted Gijs to pick him up before Betty saw him.

"Gijs, this is Betty Suarez, a very good friend from New York." Matt says as he introduces them to each other. Betty's mind goes wild at Matt's remark. She thinks, what we're ... JUST FRIENDS?

Gijs tips his hat to Betty as he says in his Cockney accent,"Good to meet you, Ms. Saurez." He then looks at Matt and asks, "Where to, Mr. Hartley, sir?"

Meanwhile, Betty's office mates were still watching them from the cafe and so when the limo drove up to them, their jaws dropped even more, they looked at each other unbelieving. The clue was H-A-R-T-L-E-Y spelled right on the limo's license plates. They knew the Hartley family were a very wealthy and prominent business family both here in London and on the other side of the pond. They finally recognized the man next to Betty; Matt Hartley, heir to the Hartley fortune and businesses.

Matt tells Betty that he would drop her off at her apartment and she nods in agreement as she gets into the car first. As Matt sat next to Betty in the limo, Matt suddenly felt nervous being so close to Betty. They realized that they were holding hands, both were silent for a few seconds then Matt turned to look into Betty's eyes. With no words spoken they seemed to have an understanding that they still cared for each other but neither would volunteer to speak it out loud. Not yet anyway. As far as Matt was concerned he loved her. His feelings for her have never changed even after Betty broke off with him before he left for Africa. Looking into her soul through her eyes, he was thinking, 'My darling, if you only knew how I feel for you.' His whole mind and body were yearning to be with her. His feelings were so intense, he felt that he would explode. He bends forward and was about to kiss her when Betty suddenly felt self conscious. It was not because Matt continued to look into her eyes but because she felt someone else looking at her. She looks out the other window, across the street. She lets go of Matt's hand, shocked. She gasps,"Daniel!"

Standing across the street, Daniel is looking at Betty through the rolled down window of the limo. He has a shy smile on his face and his hands in his pockets. Daniel had just stepped out from the Dunn Publishing building. He was on his way to the cafe to look for Betty. He had been there a while so he witnessed Matt and Betty run into each others arms and hug.

The limo was about to leave. "Wait a minute, Gijs" Matt says to his driver. Matt's heart sank in his chest. He was in such pain upon seeing Daniel but he jumps out anyway and looks to Betty waiting for her to get out of the car. For a moment Betty didn't know what to do. She wanted to stay in the car with Matt but she also wanted to go see Daniel. Matt reaches for her hand to help her out.


	3. Chapter 3 I Love You, Goodbye

**Chapter 3 "I Love you...Goodbye"**

Matt and Betty walk across the street to meet with Daniel. Matt extends his hand to Daniel and they shake hands and both say, "Hello." Betty stands near Matt unbelieving that Daniel is here. Didn't he say he was leaving for New York a couple of days ago? Why is he here? she thinks to herself.

"Matt, It's good to see you," Daniel says awkwardly. Then asks, "When did you get back from Africa?"

Matt responds feeling resigned knowing what was to happen, "Oh, I was back home in New York for about two weeks and then arrived here in London last Saturday, a week now." They continued a few more minutes of mindless pleasantries and then there was an awkward pause.

Betty very surprised to see Daniel, interrupts the pregnant pause of silence. She gave him a hug and then asked, "What happened? Are you OK, Daniel? Is everyone OK?"

With that Matt started to say, "Um, Betty maybe I should..."

Betty interrupted him, took his arm and whispered to Matt to wait for her in the car and he dutifully walked back to the limo and waited.

When Betty returns to Daniel's side, Daniel grabs her by her arms and says, "Betty I can not live with out you and I will wait for you until you feel the same way!" Daniel feeling defeated, full of jealousy, looks toward the limo where Matt is watching them, and says, "I realize Matt is back. Have you been seeing him since he arrived?"

Feeling uncomfortable, she shakes her arms out of his grasp and responds, "Daniel... no, I have not been seeing him. I met up with Matt only 20 minutes ago."

Then Daniel, says urgently, "Please have dinner with me tonight... please."

Betty tells Daniel, " I'm seeing Ma...

Daniel pleads, "Please"

"Wait here." she says worried for Daniel.

Matt seeing Betty cross the street, gets out of the limo on the sidewalk side. Matt takes a deep breath, his heart is beating rapidly. He stands by the open limo door. When Betty gets there he says, " Betty I know you have to be with Daniel..."

"Yes, tonight I have to talk to Daniel but I still want to catch up on things with you." Betty says "Can you call me tomorrow morning? Maybe we could have brunch..., please?"she says her eyes pleading.

Matt felt unsure. Was she just saying this to him? He thought, they probably wouldn't see each other again before he went back to the States since Daniel is here now. Then he says,"Of course, I'll call. Will 9 be good?" he asks.

"That will be perfect!" she says in her high pitched cheerful self, hiding her disappointment. She really missed Matt and wanted to be with him later in the evening.

Knowing this could be his last opportunity, Matt asks, "Could I give you a kiss?" feeling desperate and surprised he even asked it.

Matt is shocked that Betty nods yes. She has been waiting for his kiss since she laid eyes on him some 30 minutes ago. Betty pushes him into the limo seat and she leans forward. She does this so Daniel wouldn't see them kiss through the darkened limo windows. Matt cradles her face in his hands and kisses her mouth sweetly. He found himself tear up when he thinks, 'I love you,' then says, "Goodbye, Betty."

She smiles and tells him,"Have a good evening, Matt. I'll see you tomorrow."

Wide eyed, jaws now on the floor, Janice, Jules and Alice kept watching the drama across the street from the cafe. They saw everything including the kiss! Jules asks, "Are you sure Daniel isn't Betty's boyfriend?"

Alice remarks, "Maybe Daniel's an old boyfriend and the Hartley guy is her new boyfriend?

Or maybe Hartley is the old boyfriend and Daniel is the new one? Wow, I need to hear the real scoop. I'm going to interview her on Monday! Janice says excitedly.

Almost every night since Daniel moved to London, he had taken Betty to pretty fancy restaurants. Tonight, he has taken her to the Savoy Hotel, the grand dame of hotels here in London. The hotel just re-opened after extensive multi-million dollar renovations. "It is so beautiful" Betty whispers as she looks around. It smelled so beautiful as well with all the flowers decorating the hallway to the restaurant. The modern style of the decor in the dining room contrasted from the grand and elegant Art Deco of the hotel lobby. Daniel mentions that he couldn't get reservations at the River Restaurant and that they were having dinner at the Savoy Grill instead. " I guess it's hard to get last minute reservations in that restaurant." he says. Unbeknownst to Betty, the River Restaurant is the most romantic place to have dinner and that many a couple have become engaged there. Betty smiles and tells Daniel "that this place is very beautiful," touches his arm and says "Daniel, thank you."

When they entered the foyer, the young lady there smiles widely and says, "It's nice to see you again!" It must be a custom for the hostess to say that to welcome their guests. For this is the first time they've been here, Betty thought to herself. "Reservations for Mr...?" the young lady continues.

"Daniel Meade for two please." Betty answers when Daniel didn't.

"Ah, yes! Mr. Daniel Meade and Ms. Suarez. The young lady repeats. "Please follow me."

Betty was quite surprised that Daniel knew that she would be able to have dinner with him tonight!Daniel appeared to be distracted and didn't hear the attendant. He has his hand on the small of Betty's back as they follow the attendant to the corner table reserved for them. Betty was quiet and Daniel didn't say anything much either when they were served their dinner. They both ate in silence.

"I thought you left for New York?" she inquires after dinner.

"I did go back to New York," Daniel says but he pauses for a few seconds as he clears his throat. "I had to come back and fight for us." he continues.

Betty found herself speechless. After a long pause, she tries to reach for Daniel's hand and says, "But Daniel, I told you how I feel for you. I do love you but not the way you want...You're my greatest..."

"Yes, I know, I know. I'm your greatest friend!" He says somewhat agitated. "I NEED you, Betty. I want to be more then friends." he whispers then takes a deep breath and continues, "It doesn't help me that Matt is back in the picture." he says looking defeated. " But Betty how do you know he loves you?"

"I don't, Daniel but I need to find out. I still have feelings for him," she says as her voice trails off.

Daniel grabbed her hands and pleaded that she give themselves a chance. He was squeezing her hands tightly like it would force her to change her mind.

Betty says softly, " Daniel you're hurting me."

Daniel let go of his grip quickly feeling embarrassed that he had hurt Betty. "I'm sorry, Betty, are you OK?" as he rubs her hands. He pauses then says, "please give us a chance."

"But Daniel there was never an 'us.'" she tells him.

Despondent he became quiet and started having more wine.

Meanwhile, Matt arrives at his HCF London office. Looking out of his 12th floor corner office window, he could see the bright lights of the city below. Matt is deep in his thoughts. He's pacing and sighs, "Betty, Betty..."

He doesn't hear Marci, his secretary's knock on his door. She knocks again and opens the door briefly and tells him, "Um, Mr. Hartley everyone is here." He slumps in his office chair and thinks of the many happy times he and Betty had together, also of their fights and break-ups. Then he thought of Betty and Daniel together. They're together tonight! With a twinge of jealousy and sadness, he thinks, 'I'm too late, she's moved on.'

"A penny for your thoughts," Traci says to him and he is forced out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry, my mind was somewhere else." Matt apologizes.

"What's going on? Can I help?," she asks.

"Thanks but I'm OK." Matt tells Traci.

"Everyone has had dinner and thank you, Matt. Chinese was a hit!"

"Oh, don't thank me that was Marci's idea." he says to her. Then he gets up from his chair and walks quickly to the conference room as if he just realized the time. He had called this meeting for 630 and now it's 15 minutes past 7. Traci had to run to catch up with Matt for he was walking so fast. As he enters the conference room, he walks to the head of the table, Matt starts, " Good evening to all. I heard that the Chinese dinner was a hit. We have Marci to thank for that. Thank you, Marci!"

Everyone looks towards Marci and thanks her. She smiles and mouths "You're welcome, Mr Hartley."

Matt continues, "I'd like to thank everyone for getting me oriented with the operations here in London this past week. I know I have no experience with the foundation but I guarantee all of you that I'm a fast learner and will make sure my Uncle Jack's policies are enforced so we can continue to serve our communities here and abroad. I want to go over the program priorities, financial accounts and data research. When do I meet with the Board of Trustees? Also I need to meet with the foundation's accountants and lawyers. Please arrange these meetings before I go back to New York, Marci. Do you think you can manage it before next Friday? I leave for the HongKong office after New York. All the department heads did a brief presentation to get Matt up to speed on the London projects and activities. They finished earlier then expected and Matt adjourned the meeting at 830 pm. Traci and Marci linger about the office while Matt picks up documents and papers from his office that he wanted to study in his hotel room. Both women had a crush of sorts for their new, young boss.

Traci, a year younger than Matt, is tall and skinny with fair skin, blondish straight hair about her nape and blue eyes. She's very charming and pretty. Traci has known Matt since they were in high school. Victoria Hartley, Matt's mother loves her and secretly wanted him to ask her out but he has never done that. To him, she is like a little sister he adores and fights with. No sexual tension here at all. Traci's parents are fairly well off and work for the Hartley enterprises. They were able to send her to exclusive schools and that's where she and Matt met. Ever since her parents realized she liked him, they encouraged her to take and use every opportunity to be with Matt. Of course, Matt being the sole heir to the Hartley fortune had everything to do with it. So they sent her to Yale when Matt was there. She also joined YETI but she became second fiddle to this "hideous assistant from Mode magazine." She hated Betty because she saw how much attention Matt gave Betty when it should have been for her. She was very happy when Matt and Betty broke off over six months ago. Traci worked harder to get closer to Matt so she also went to Botswana when Matt went there to volunteer. If it were not for Matt she would never consider going to some poor country to volunteer and do charity work. Now, she is his assistant, following him wherever he went and took care of his very need. But the sad thing which is obvious to her now, is that he is still oblivious to all her affection, thoughtfulness and plans to win him over. Some days she just wants to scream at him and on those days she calls him "dense."

Everyone had left the office except for Matt, Traci and Marci. " Mr. Hartley, Gijs is waiting downstairs for you." Marci tells Matt.

"Thanks" Matt says and smiles at Marci. He was about to leave the office when he turns to Marci and he says, "It's getting late. Traci and I will take you home. If that's ok?"

"Gosh", Marci says blushing all over. " OK, that would be nice, thanks Mr. Hartley." she says.

Marci barely 21 years old, is petite with brown wavy hair. Her roundish face has a beautiful smile that has dimples as deep as caves on both cheeks. Ever since she saw Matthew Hartley's picture on a recent memo, she has been gushing on how handsome he is. She just couldn't believe it when Mr. J. Hartley appointed her amongst all the secretaries there to be Matt's secretary. It doesn't help that last Monday when Matt strolled in to work, Marci found him to have a soft spoken voice and seemed to be very kind. After they were introduced she remembers asking him if he wanted some coffee and he said, "I'd appreciate some coffee but only if you're getting some for yourself." She hurriedly and excitedly calls her boyfriend not to pick her up. "My boss is taking me home in his limo!"


	4. Chapter 4 Through the Many Eyes of Love

**Chapter 4 Through the Many Eyes of Love**

"Mr. Hartley, sir I can't drive up to the entrance of the hotel because of the Town Car parked right in front of us and blocking the entrance." Gijs reports to Matt.

"Oh, that's ok, Gijs. I do walk you know but I don't know about Traci here." as he laughs to kid her.

"I can walk, what are you talking about?" Traci says with a smirk on her face. "I DIDdo work and walked quite a bit in Botswana. Have you forgotten, Matt? She tells him as they get out of the car.

"Don't lie. You hardly did any work. All I remember is your complaints, Oh, it's so hot, it's so far away, where's the car and oh do I have to do that? Where's our helpers... oh yeah, we are the helpers" He continues to tease her as they walk to the hotel entrance.

Because she's wearing heels she holds on to him while they walk to the Savoy Hotel they're staying at.

Matt warns her not to get too close to him because, "I think Gijs still can see us." he says.

"You know, Matt. I really don't care. I've known you forever and I will act as I usually do around you and your family and friends. Why do we have to be so formal in front of your minions?" She complains.

"Next time don't lie your head on me like you did in the car. Didn't you see how uncomfortable Marci was? I told you we can not be cavorting like high schoolers now that I'm taking over the foundation's management. It's very inappropriate." Matt tells her.

'I don't think I like this serious Matt.' Traci thinks to herself and just pouts.

"Why did you take this job anyway. You could get any job you want. You did graduate with a degree in Communications from Yale. And you went to YETI. You could be in publishing! What are you doing here with me?" he inquires.

'I love you, you stupid fool,' she thinks to herself but says nothing and just smiles at Matt.

They get to the grand entrance of the Savoy Hotel and the door men both greet Matt, "Good Evening, Mr. Hartley" and tips their head towards Traci. Matt in turn asks the door men how their evening is going. In previous years, they would be shocked whenever Matt conversed with them. Now they're used to him talking with them and asking about them and their families or that he even acknowledges them. For many years the Hartley family has stayed in the Savoy hotel's penthouse whenever they were in London. As a little kid Matt always talked to the staff especially the door men. They know for certain that his father and mother wouldn't interact with them unless they needed assistance.

As they get in elevator, Traci asks Matt,"Are you going to work out tonight?"

"No, I think I'll hit the sack early." he says.

"Breakfast then?"

"Traci, it's the weekend! Go and have some fun. You don't have to babysit me. I don't know why your mom insisted I needed an assistant, anyway."

"I told her you needed one so she told your mom and here I am!" she informs him.

"Well, I've got plans tomorrow so I'll see you Monday. Good night, Traci." he says as the elevator doors open to her floor. She gets off and turns toward Matt, smiles and waves to him. He didn't notice how upset Traci was. She really had no one and she really wasn't making friends at work. She thought she would be with Matt through out his stay here in London and his many business travels.

As he enters his suite, Matt tosses his coat on a chair nearby and loosens his dress shirt. When he gets to his bedroom, he plops on his bed. His mind was revolving around thoughts of Betty now. He thought of their kiss from earlier today and how he missed her so.

Earlier, in the Town Car that was parked in front of the Savoy, Betty and Daniel had just got in and were about to leave when they saw Matt with Traci get out of his limo. Betty wonders 'who that woman hanging on Matt's arm, is.' Both Betty and Daniel watch them walk to the hotel's entrance. Betty is quiet and feels an ache in her chest watching this as the car leaves to take her home.

Concerned for Betty, Daniel asks,"Are you OK, Betty? How do you know Matt didn't move on like you wanted him to." He was hoping against hope for a sign that Betty would give them a chance for a romantic relationship.

"Daniel, I don't know the answer to that. If he did move on and he's seeing that girl then I will be fine with it. But I have to talk to him and tell him how I feel."

"You will do that?" He asks calmly.

"Yes, I will. Like you, I will fight for him. As for us, I hope we will be great friends forever."she tells him. With those words, Daniel felt like he was punched in the chest. The pain reminded him how he felt when his wife, Molly died, more then a year ago. The Town Car rolls up to Betty's street. Daniel walks her to her apartment door. They hug each other both with tears in their eyes, Betty says, "I hope and pray you'll understand..."

Daniel says with a pained smile, "Take care, Betty. Goodbye."


	5. Chapter 5 You'll Know

**Chapter 5 "You'll Know"**

After changing into her PJ's and having some ice cream, Betty lounges in the living room to watch some TV. Her eyes still red and teary from thinking and worrying about Daniel. It's going to be a sleepless night she tells herself. She turns the TV off and listens to some of her favorite songs on her IPOD. The songs remind her of Matt. She smiles a little thinking of him. I hope he still cares for me, she thinks to herself. She touches her lips and remembers their kiss from this afternoon. She says, "Maybe he still does?" she starts to get excited. She tries not to get ahead of herself and think of the future. She can't wait to hear everything... how he's been doing, his work in Africa, his life ….without her? Maybe he does have a girlfriend? Betty felt some pain in her heart with this thought. 'I would not blame him, we were not together, maybe he's moved on? But I love him! She was not surprised she thought this, because she had been thinking of him for the past few days now. Betty realizes she had been evaluating her life til now and knows how blessed she is with her many friends, her loving and supportive family and finally the career she always dreamed of. And now, Matt is back in her life! Yes, I am blessed, shes thinks to herself.

In her deep thoughts Betty hears Papi in a conversation they had before she left for London. "You know your mother and I did not have much money, not many years together but we had each other. I know I am a fortunate man to have had that love between us even for a short time. I know I've lived my life through the eyes of love and not many people can say that." Papi holds Betty by her shoulders, he continues saying "that's what I pray for you and your sister, is to have that amazing love your mother and I had." Betty remembers her dad pausing, looked at her lovingly then continued, "And Betty, when you find that special person I know you'll be happy. That's all I want for you, Mija."

"How do you know when that someone is the one, Papi?"she remembers asking.

He hugged her and said, "you'll know, Mija... because whatever your circumstance in life, despite all your problems because you know you'll have problems. If you find you're still happy because he is there with you then you'll know he's the one. Don't let that love go."

Their hands are reddened, clenched together. Knuckles are white as they hold on to each other tightly. Betty feels that if either one of them let go, one of them would fall. So she holds on tighter. Betty feels his hands slipping, she is screaming "Don't let go!"

He says calmly, "No, I will never let go. I'll never leave you. I love you, Betty."

Next thing she knows, Betty sees him falling into darkness. Both their arms outstretched, desperately reaching for each other but Betty could do nothing. Soon he was gone. She's trembling and she wakes up screaming his name,"Matt, Matt!" Betty found herself sitting up in her bed, drenched in sweat. 'What a dreadful dream', she thought still breathing heavily. She remembers having this dream once before but now it involves Matt. She wonders what this means.

It's 8 am and Betty's been waiting for Matt to call. She's been watching the time ever since she woke up early morning from that nightmare. The phone rings at 8:45 am and Betty runs and grabs the phone, almost tripping over her floor pillows. "Matt?" she asks almost out of breath.

"Hi, Betty. It's Amanda." Amanda says in her shrill voice.

"Betty surprised, screams happily on the phone. "Hey, Mandy. What's up? When are you coming to town to visit me, huh?

"Hi, Betty!" Marc screams in the background.

What's this you called me 'Matt' when you picked up the phone? Is Matt there in London? Amanda says knowingly.

"Yes he is! He's supposed to call me in a few minutes." Betty says excitedly.

"We know he's there. When he came back from Africa, the very next day he came to Mode looking for you." a male voice tells her.

"Oh hi, Marc" Betty says recognizing Marc's voice.

"Mandy was visiting me that day when he came to visit and we told him that you took a new job with Dunn Publishing and had moved to London." Marc tells Betty.

"He took us to lunch and he told us all about the nasty work he did for the poor there in Africa. Good for him but you know me I can't do things like that. It's so far away from my calling." Amanda says.

"What is your calling, Mandy?" Betty asks.

"The styling I'm famous for, of course! But Marc and I knew he just wanted more information about YOU. I told him I was dating his half brother, Tyler and by the way we are doing very well I might add. Thank you very much! My job as a stylist is going slow but business is picking up some recently. You see I have Marc. He is my biggest connection to the fat and ugly needing my miracle work! Hey, I'm a miracle worker!" Amanda laughs.

Betty interrupts her and asks, "What else did he say?"

"He? who?" Amanda asks confused.

"Amanda! Matt that's who. What else did Matt say?" Betty asks impatiently.

"Well, we told him you dated a few guys here in New York before you left for London. He wanted to know if you were seeing someone. We think he still has feelings for you." Amanda continues. " So are you and Matt hot and heavy again? He's been there awhile."

'I hope he still cares for me,' Betty thinks to herself. But then she gets slightly irritated that Matt really didn't come to see her sooner because of the fact she just happened to see him yesterday by chance and he had been in London for week! "Amanda, why are you & Marc calling, anyway?" she asks.

"Marc just wanted to know if you were back together with Matt or if you're dating Daniel. Who is it?"

"Oh guys, it's really nice to hear from you but it's really none of your business. See you when you come and visit, OK?" Betty says hanging up. Betty could hear them yell, " Don't hang up yet!"


	6. Chapter 6 A Missed Date and Missing Date

**Chapter 6 A Missed Date and Missing Date**

Earlier today, Matt called his chauffeur Gijs, "I know it's the weekend and this is quite last minute but if you could, would you pick me up at about 9 this morning? I'd really appreciate it, Gijs."

"Of course, sir. So I'll just call you when I get to the hotel at 9, sir. What are your plans for today, if I may ask?"

"Remember, Ms. Suarez from yesterday?" Matt reminds him.

"Oh yes, sir. A very lovely young lady." Gijs says. He smiles a little as he had witnessed the kiss Betty and Matt shared in the limo the day before.

"I want to take her to the Wolseley for brunch then maybe go sightseeing. She just moved to London. Matt informs Gijs.

"Oh, the Wolseley, a perfect choice." Gijs compliments his boss.

After he hung the phone up, Gijs got the limo all cleaned and polished. He is getting ready to leave for the Savoy Hotel in a few minutes. He smiles thinking of his young boss, Mr. Matt Hartley. He has been employed with the Hartley's for many years and came to love it when Matt would visit. He has known Matt since he was a little boy when the family would visit London. He and his wife, Elizabeth were not blessed with children so when the opportunity to babysit Matt came along, they would grab it and insist on watching him for days on end. Just a few years younger then Mr. Cal Hartley, Matt's father, he could be Matt's father as well. Although he is formal and calls Matt, Mr. Hartley, he and Matt have a special relationship and he knows Matt would do anything for him if he were in a bind. He is proud to see how Matt has grown up to be a very down to earth, polite and thoughtful young man.

Last Saturday, Matt's first day here in London, Gijs and Elizabeth hosted a sumptuous dinner for him and Traci at their home. When Elizabeth first saw him, she was so happy and beaming to see him once again. " It's been a while since you've come to visit, Matt." she says as she opens his arms to hug him. Matt hugs her tightly.

Gijs asks him, "Mr. Hartley, are you staying here with us tonight?"

"No, not tonight, Gijs. Traci is with me so we will go back to the hotel. And Gijs, I told you before please call me Matt."

"Ok, sure. I'll call you Matt, Mr. Hartley." Matt and Gijs both laugh at this. "It's hard to break habits you know!" Gijs smiles at this memory.

Earlier the sun was out and it appeared that it was going to be a beautiful day, but now the clouds drifted in and it is overcast. It looks like it's going to rain, Gijs thinks as he drives up to the curb of the Savoy Hotel. At exactly 9 am Gijs calls Matt's phone to tell him he was outside, waiting for him.

It's already 930 am and Matt had not answered Gijs' calls or texts. He waits another 10 minutes before he goes in and asks the hotel staff "to ring Mr. Hartley's suite, please. He's staying in the penthouse." and "please tell him that Gijs is here."

No one answers from his rooms. Gijs is worried now. He tells the manager that, "Mr. Hartley is never late and if there is a change in schedule he lets me know ahead of time."

The manager decides to go up and check the Hartley suites. Gijs, the manager and the security all go up to the penthouse. They knock on the door. When no one answers, the manager unlocks the door and they all step in. They notice nothing appeared disturbed in the rooms but Matt was no where to be found. As they go out into the hallway they meet the two housekeeping staff assigned to the penthouse. They ask if they saw Mr. Hartley this morning. They answered, "Yes, he left early around 7 am." The older of the two ladies said, "he was very nice and greeted us 'Good Morning.' He told us he was going jogging then he'd be back by 8 am. I told him that I put his dry cleaning in his closet and that we would be done cleaning his rooms by then. He generously tipped us and graciously thanked us."

The security asked them if they think he came back and left again. The two housekeeping ladies looked around the rooms and said nothing has been touched and they didn't see him again so maybe he has not come back yet.

Gijs knew something was wrong. He kept calling Matt's phone. Still no response. Then he decided to call Traci. "Hello, Ms. Traci, so sorry to disturb but have you seen Mr. Hartley this morning?"

"Why?" she asks. Gijs told her that he could not locate him and that Matt called him this morning around 630 am and told him to pick him up at 9 am "but he is nowhere to be found. "He's not answering any of my calls." he tells her.

Security started reviewing the video into the penthouse hallway, lobby and the restaurants. The Savoy staff are alarmed that it might be possible that their most important guest could be missing. The Hotel manager calls Scotland Yard to assist in locating Matt. Although Matt had been missing only a few hours, the police sent a couple teams of police and investigators. They do this because of who he is. The police chief definitely didn't want this missing person be an international incident if this was truly a crime. One of the police officers even remarks, "You know folks, this is a grown man you're looking for. Is it possible he just took off and not tell anyone?" They tell him that Mr. Hartley usually answers his phone.

A crowd gathered in the elegant lobby of the Savoy's. The guests wondered why the Met (police) were there. Traci, worried sick finally gets there and tells Gijs that even her calls to Matt are unanswered.

Meanwhile Betty watched the hour go by. It's past 10 am and she is altogether upset and mad that Matt had stood her up. He's not even answering my calls and texts, she thinks to herself. Why? Does he know of Daniel's change of heart towards her? Did Amanda and Marc tell him?

From the hotel videos, the police confirm to Traci and Gijs that Matt left the penthouse about 0705 in work out clothes and left the lobby by 0710. Suddenly, Traci gets an answer from Matt's phone. She is relieved and happy. She screams to the police and Gijs, "Matt's on the phone, he answered his phone!"

"Hello?" the voice of a strange young man answers. He sounds hesitant and nervous.

"Traci yells, "Who is this? Where's Matt? Why do you have his phone?"

The man on the other line says, " I just picked this up, found it in the trash..."

Betty is pacing in her room. She decides Matt thinks she and Daniel are together now and that's why he didn't call and wasn't going to meet her this morning. "He probably thinks I've moved on..." she whispers to herself. She remembers how he said "Goodbye" yesterday afternoon. He had a tone of finality in his voice she thinks. She runs out to the street, hails a taxi and tells the driver, "to the Savoy Hotel please."

When she gets to the Savoy, the last of the police cars leave. She notices this and thinks nothing of it. At the counter she waits in line a little and then a young lady smiles and asks how she could help her. Betty slightly unsure how to ask it but she blurts it out anyway, "You have a Mr. Matthew Hartley as a guest of your hotel and I would like it if you could please call him for me. Please tell him that Betty Suarez is here and wants to talk to him."

The young lady at the counter gasps a little when she hears the name, "Matthew Hartley?"she asks.

"Yes, Matthew Hartley." Betty confirms.

Then she asks Betty, "Is he expecting you?"

Betty stammers then says, "Umm, no but please tell him I will not leave until I speak to him."

The young lady comes out from behind the counter and whispers to Betty, "I'm not supposed to tell you this but..."

All of a sudden Betty became nervous and frightened that something happened to Matt. She remembers her bad dream.

"The reason why the police were here is that...Mr. Hartley is missing!" The young lady tells Betty.

Betty could not hide her shock with what she just heard. She screams, "No!" as she covers her mouth with her hands. Everyone started looking at them. The staff held on to Betty because she looked like she was going to collapse. They escorted her to the back office and sat her down, asked if she wanted any water, if she needed anything, if they could call someone for her. Betty was so stunned from the news that she could not speak. The manager steps out of his office and asks Betty, "Are you a relative of Mr. Hartley's?"

Betty holding back her tears responds, 'No, I'm his girlfriend."

With that answer, most of the female staff started talking amongst themselves. One whispered, "If she is his girlfriend, why is it we have never seen her before? Mr. Hartley is always with Ms. Traci. Another states, Yeah, I thought Ms. Traci is his wife!

The manager smiles at Betty as if to comfort her. "I could call the Met to come and fetch you." he offers. He tells her that they have no updates from the police yet.

"Oh, my God!" Betty kept saying as her tears flow down her cheeks. She decides to wait for the police as the manager offered. She sits quietly and prays that Matt would be OK and that she would wake up from this horrible nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7 Twice Lost

**Chapter 7 Twice Lost **

Blinded by the bright lights, he squints trying to open his eyes. He starts to sit up."Don't move!" the doctor commands.

Someone holds his shoulders down as he attempts to get up again. "The doctor's just suturing you up, sir. Try not to move. He's almost done." a young lady explains.

"Can you tell us your name, son? The doctor asks.

"Matt..."

Matt tries to open his eyes again, "I'm so dizzy. What's going on? Who are you?" Matt asks feeling very confused. "Where am I?"

Matt sees an out line of a woman and calls out, "Betty?"

"I'm Lucy your nurse," the same young lady responds. "You're in the Emergency Room of St. James'."

"Oh, God, I have a splitting headache!" Matt complains.

"Well, Matt we think you have been the victim of a mugging at the joggers' park. They probably took your wallet and other valuables. They knocked you out cold. A group of joggers found you and called for the ambulance. And now you have 8 stitches on top of your head. You were a john doe here for a little while, you know. What's your full name, Matt? Dr. Orlando, the ER doctor attending to him, asks.

"Matthew Hartley"

"Mr. Hartley, we need your address and other information so we can let the police and your family know that you're here. We had alerted Scotland Yard about you and you definitely fit their description of a missing person just reported to them. They're on the way here." the doctor continues. "And one more thing, I have to tell you that you need to stay in the hospital for at least 24 hours for observation. We still need to do some head scans. You suffered a pretty bad head trauma."

"No, no I have to be somewhere. Where's my phone? I need to call someone." Matt says agitatedly. He swings his legs off the ER bed, stands and found himself stumbling forward. "God, the room is spinning! Now I feel sick." he says then he starts wretching.

"You had no phone or wallet on you when you got here except for what you're wearing." Lucy the nurse says handing him a basin to throw up in. "I think you should stay in bed and rest for now." she continues.

"OK, I will but I need a phone please." Matt tells Lucy. Then with his next breath he complains, "Ahhh, my head is killing me... I'm so dizzy." She tells him that he'll be transferring to his hospital room soon and there would be a phone there. "But please rest, Mr. Hartley!" she orders him politely.

Matt was just transferred to his room 4212. He felt miserable. Besides his headache, his arm was aching from the tetanus shot Lucy gave him in the emergency room. The transfer made him more dizzy and sick to his stomach so he kept his eyes closed most of the time. Lucy had said that he should sleep as much as possible because the nurses were going to wake him at intervals to do neuro checks on him. He really didn't have to try to fall asleep because he drifted off so easily. Oh, I better not forget to call Betty... Ah, yes we're having a friendly date...brunch is what she said, was his last thought.

While waiting for the police, Betty had called her Papi, Hilda and even Christina and told them what was happening. "I just want to wake up from this bad dream!" she cries into the phone. They all tell her they would be right there with her if they could.

"Betty, my son is sick right now and as soon as I can, I'll catch a flight to be with you." Christina tells her friend.

"Oh, Christina, thank you but I'll be fine. Kiss your son for me and tell Stuart I said 'hello'. I just needed to talk to someone, you know." Betty says this trying to sound strong to reassure her friend.

"Betty, I really didn't get to know Matt before I left Mode. I remember meeting him once when the two of you were just partnered together for a YETI project. From all you've told me, Betty I realize now that you have special feelings for him. It seems like he's the one for you. Am I right? Is he the one? Christina asks.

"I do have deep feelings for him, Christina. I miss him so. I've lost him twice, once when he broke off with me when he caught me kiss Henry goodbye. It was a great misunderstanding and I hurt him. For a while it seemed that he hated me but we still had feelings for each other and he was able to forgive me and we got back together. Then the last time was when I broke off with him, six months ago right before he went to Africa. I was stupid to break up with him then. It hurts to lose him. I don't want to lose him again. I want him to know how I feel." Betty cries.

"Don't worry. The police will find him, Betty. Then you'll be able to tell him how you feel for him" Christina reassures her friend.

"I hope so. I hope so." Betty says as she follows the Met who are here to take her to Scotland Yard.

_Thank you to all for reading. Feed back greatly appreciated. I promise Betty and Matt will be together in my story. I just love some drama before they get there._


	8. Chapter 8 On the Same Page

**Chapter 8 On the Same Page**

Waking up, Matt felt warm and comfortable under the covers in bed. He decided he felt better today. He stretches his arms above his head and then he feels a petite naked body snuggle against his nakedness. Matt smiles although he has a headache. He wraps his arms around her. He feels himself grow hard lying next to her. He whispers her name, "Betty."

She turns to him and asks, "who's Betty?"

Suddenly, he felt unsure where he was. He opened his eyes to find Traci next to him with a twinge of jealousy and pain written all over her face.

"Who is Betty?" she repeats as she gets out of bed and throws on a robe.

Stunned, he was totally speechless for a moment and confused. "Why are you here? Matt asks her.

Traci wipes the tears that trickled down her cheeks but she tries to ignore his question. "Wake up, sleepy head," she says then leans towards Matt and kisses him on his lips. "We have so much to do before the rehearsal dinner tonight." she tells him with a forced smile on her face.

"I don't know what's happening. What are we doing?" Matt asks confused and in a panic.

"Don't do this to me today, Matt, my love. I'm stressed and nervous as it is. Tonight is our rehearsal dinner and our wedding is tomorrow, silly head! Everyone is here! My parents, your parents, everyone is here in London for our wedding!" she tells him.

"We can't be married!" he blurts out.

Traci breaks the silence that had enveloped them. "Please Matt, don't do this," she pauses a while taking deep breaths. "I've loved you forever." she confesses to him as her tears flow.

"Traci," he says softly to her as in a whisper, "I can't marry you. I love someone else." As he says this the whole room transforms and Matt realizes he is still in his hospital room. Traci is sitting in a chair near his bed, holding his hand.

"It's Betty, isn't it?" she asks knowingly. She didn't wait for an answer. She whispers, "you've been calling her name while you slept." She pauses a long time then says, "I've loved you for a long time, Matt." She cries quietly as she holds his hand close to her face and kisses it.

"I realize that now, Traci. If I have lead you on, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I do care for you and love you too but not the way you want. I'm...I'm very sorry." Matt squeezes her hand to somehow comfort her. Traci's tears kept flowing down her face. He realizes that no matter what he says or will say to her, nothing will stop the pain she is feeling at this moment. Matt knows that pain too, he knows it too well.

Traci, still in her little world, is looking down, still holding Matt's hand. Gijs is sitting by the window facing the door, witnesses all of this and notices Victoria Hartley rushing in. He gets up and walks towards her and greets her,"Hello, Mrs. Hartley."

Touching his shoulder, she says "Hi, Gijs. Thank you so much for being here and thank you for calling us." then she looks over towards Matt with a worried look. She walks to the other side of the bed. "Matthew, you have caused your father and I heart attacks. We were worried sick! He called me from some hiking trip in the Netherlands somewhere... he's on his way here." She holds his other hand. "I told you to use our Security detail. If they were there you would not have been assaulted." she tells her son as she kisses his forehead.

"Hello, mother. It's so nice to see you, too." Matt greets his mother. "Please tell Dad not to come anymore. I'm doing fine now."

Traci looks up, wipes her eyes and smiles at Victoria. "Hello, Victoria" Traci greets her. Traci stands and walks toward Victoria and they give each other a hug.

"Oh hello, Traci, dear. I hope my son didn't scare you too much." she tells Traci as she notices her tears just flowing out of her.

"I was just scared and so worried. I didn't know what happened to him." Traci looks at Matt then tells him, "I have to go. Please call me if you need anything, OK?" She kisses Matt on his cheek.

"I will," Matt responds as he watches Traci turn to leave.

Victoria perplexed that Traci wanted to go so soon when she just found Matt. Thinking they needed privacy, she tells her, "Don't go, I'll go."

"Oh, no, I really need to go." Traci tells Victoria. "I'll come back later, OK, Matt?" she tells Matt as she continues to wipe her eyes.

Gijs who had been quiet all this time, tells Matt, "I'll take Ms. Traci and Mrs. Hartley back to the hotel, sir." Then he walks over to Matt's bed and softly Gijs asks, "Matt, are you alright?" as he reaches for Matt's hand.

"I'm OK. And thank you, Gijs." Matt tells him as he pulls Gijs closer to hug him. "Mother, I'll see you later." Matt tells his mother then pauses and takes a deep breath then says,"Traci, please do take care."

Because of all the emotional turmoil of the past hour, Matt felt so exhausted that he fell asleep as soon as they left his room.

Once outside Matt's room, Traci told Victoria between her sobs why she was upset. "I have always loved your son but he does not love me, Victoria." Tears were non stop.

"I know, I know, my dear." Victoria says holding her. They sit on a bench down the hall from Matt's room. Victoria has always considered Traci a daughter. But what can she do? Torn between her love for Traci and her son, Victoria knows she is powerless when it comes to the affairs of love. She tried to interfere before and that backfired. She had no advice to give. Tears came to her eyes as well. She consoled Traci who continued to cry on her shoulder. They walked out the hospital holding each other into the limo waiting for them.

On the way to the hospital, she was remembering the last couple hours. Betty complains out loud to herself. "I don't know why it took two hours to question me? Just because I said, I was his girlfriend!"

"You're Mr. Harltey's girlfriend, huh? Inspector Will Henley, had questioned Betty sarcastically. Irritated, she was getting angry. And at the same time scared that they were wasting time questioning her when they had not located Matt. "You should be looking for Matt!" she demands.

"Let's get this straight. You say you're Mr. Hartley's girlfriend? Then who is Traci Fordam? I have been told by the hotel staff that SHE is his girlfriend, or maybe fiancee'?

'Oh is that her name? That name sounds so familiar to me and she does look familiar to me, too.' Betty thinks to herself. After a long pause, she remembers Traci from their YETI class over a year ago. "Oh, Traci is his fiancee'!" Betty was saddened by that piece of information. "I made a mistake but I WAS his girlfriend! she tells Inspector Henley. "It's an honest mistake. I'm sorry for the confusion but I'm just worried sick. Please find him. Please!" she pleads.

Inspector Henley explains to Betty that love triangles are not good especially when one party gets injured. After a few more questions, he realizes that Betty was telling the truth and that she had nothing to do with Matt's assault. But to do his job right he had to question everyone as he had questioned Gijs and Traci earlier in the morning. He finally tells her that they have found Matt and that he is being treated at St. James' hospital.

The heaviness she felt in her chest all morning, was relieved knowing he was found. Although the fact that Matt had a fiancee' caused her pain.

"Oh, is he OK? Is he OK? Please let me see him, Please!" Betty begs the Inspector.

The inspector orders one of the police officers to take Betty to the hospital.

The police car drives up to the curb to drop Betty off. As it comes up to the hospital's entrance, Betty notices Mrs. Hartley walking out with Traci! She's holding on to Traci who is crying! No, both of them are crying. She panics and thinks to herself, but WHY are they crying?What's happened to Matt?

Before Betty could run up to them to find out what happened to Matt, they were driven away in the Hartleys' limo. Betty's heart was racing. She was hyperventilating and shaking. She controlled her breathing and shaking long enough to ask what room Matt was in. She runs to the room and finds a young girl straightening the sheets on the bed and Matt was gone.

She screams,"Oh my God, no!" in her head. Thinking the worse, she shakes even more and sobs violently.

The young orderly turns as she hears someone come in crying. She starts saying, "No, no Mr. Hartley is OK, he's ..."

"Betty?" Matt says happy to see Betty and at the same time concerned because she was crying.

Betty turns and finds Matt in a wheelchair being pushed into his room. The transporter reports, "Head CAT scan done."

"I'm so sorry about his morning...," Matt starts to say to her.

Betty rushes towards Matt and wraps her arms around him so tightly it took his breath away. "I'm so relieved that you're OK, Matt!" she tells him."I'm so relieved that you look like you're OK. Are you?" she asks. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm OK. They tell me I have a concussion,. My scans are normal so far but they want me to stay here until tomorrow for observation. I feel a lot better now and I'm not dizzy anymore."

Matt transfers to his bed and sits dangling his legs over the edge. Betty stands in front of him and looks at him as if she were a nurse examining him. She checks his head out first, turning his head from side to side, then looks at his sutures on top of his head and then looks in his eyes.

When Betty looked into his eyes, she found herself melting inside because he was looking straight back at her. She had to look away. She couldn't show him her feelings. Not yet. 'I have to tell him how I feel, first.' she thinks to herself and then thinks 'what about Traci?'

"Well, she seems to care for you a lot. I think she's a good match for you." Betty tells him talking about Traci. "I saw you two last night walking hand in hand to the Savoy Hotel."

"What were you doing..." Matt starts to ask.

"Daniel took me to the Savoy Grill for dinner." Betty interrupts Matt. She volunteers this information before he could finish asking her what she was doing at the Savoy hotel.

Matt's heart sank. 'Oh yes she's with Daniel,' he reminds himself.

Betty smiles as she says,"Oh, she's very pretty and you are handsome, so you two match."

"Yeah, handsome in this hospital gown, huh?" Matt laughs then says, "Whoa, that made my headache worse."

"But now that I know you're OK..." Betty pauses and she takes a deep breath. "This is hard for me to say but I must tell you..." she starts, nervous knowing she would soon be rejected by Matt because he's with Traci.

Matt bracing for the worse says, "Tell me." as he reaches for Betty's cool hand.

"I know I told you that I needed to move on when you left for Africa..."

"Betty, please just tell me what you need to tell me!"

"I thought I could move on, Matt. I tried. I really did but..." she pauses and takes a deep breath. "I still have feelings for you." Betty confesses to him finally.

Matt felt elated and confused at the same time."What about Daniel?" he asks.

"You know about Daniel?"

"Marc and Amanda told me Daniel moved here to be closer to you. I just thought... I thought you were going to tell me not to see you ever again because you were seeing Daniel." It was incredulous to him that all this time he thought Betty had moved on. He thought he was too late but instead here she is telling him for all this time she had feelings for him. He was overflowing with emotions that he could no longer control. He pulled Betty close to him in a tight embrace then gave her an intense impassioned kiss.

Although his kiss made all of Betty's insides tingle and her knees melt, she pushed herself from him and asks, "and what about Traci?"

"What about her?" he asks.

"Are you not together? I thought she's your fiancee'."

Just inches from her face, Matt held Betty closer. His forehead rested on hers. He smiles and confesses, "I've not been with anyone since you, Betty. I love you. I've never stopped loving you." He cradles her face in his hands and kisses her again intensely.

After hearing what Matt just said, tears of joy just flowed from Betty's eyes. She returns his kisses as passionately.

_They're finally on the same page. Sorry, it took me awhile. Any feedback welcomed. Thanks for reading._


	9. Chapter 9 Oh Really?

**Chapter 9 "Oh Really?"**

Cal Hartley's flight to London was delayed and he had just arrived about an hour ago. Earlier, he had called his lawyers in London as soon as he learned that his son, Matt was missing. He had instructed them to assist the investigators and figure out if this was a kidnapping. After Matt was found, he asked them to expedite the filing of assault charges on Matt's behalf.

He also called Victoria, his ex-wife and they agreed to meet at the Savoy Hotel and together go check on Matt later at the hospital.

"I called and tried to talk to him at the hospital but the nurses said he was not in his room and had just left to have a head scan done." he told his ex-wife.

Victoria reassured him on the phone that, "Matt's doing well and resting, but he needs to be observed over night at the hospital."

Victoria and Cal Hartley decided to have dinner together before going to the hospital. They always had their differences and bitter arguments but they were always cordial and came together for Matt's sake. They were quite worried about what happened to Matt. Cal dreaded something like this would happen. He had always been concerned with his family's safety and security even of his ex-wife's but most importantly of his son's. Although the Hartley's are somewhat like celebrities, like the Trumps', they have been successful in keeping Matt's private life and likeness out of the public eye. It is only in the last few years he has peaked the paparazzi's curiosity. Matt is rich, single, with fairly good looks and sole heir to the Hartley fortune. He has the stuff celebrity magazines are known for. As an adult Matt has been very independent and a bit rebellious. He refused to have a body guard and always fought it. Matt took jobs unrelated to his father's business and stayed away from businesses that dealt with his family's. This changed after he met Betty. He took that Mode position his father offered him last year only to be near Betty.

During dinner, Cal tells Victoria that he had lunch with Matt a week ago. He was quite impressed how Matt seemed to have grown up after his stint with his volunteer work in Africa. "He agreed reluctantly with me about taking over the Hartley Charitable Foundation. Since my brother Jack is retiring, I thought this would be a great start for him. And he agreed!"

"Reluctantly? What does that mean?" Victoria asked.

"Our son wants to start a magazine instead..." Cal starts to explain.

"Cal, you know your son, he is always passionate in the beginning of what he is interested in then soon goes on to his next passion." Victoria reminds her ex.

"Well, you're right but somehow he seemed to me more mature and responsible." Cal tells his ex-wife. "He told me about his work in Botswana. He is really proud of what they've accomplished there. He discussed with me, some goals and plans he had. He even had blue prints of the magazine he wanted to start." Cal continues.

"Oh really? Well, I'll be quite shocked if he sticks to it." Victoria says. "but I'm glad that he has found something he's interested in. I just hope it turns into a career for him."

"I think this time it will." Cal tells Victoria, confidently. "He even confided that he has someone he likes very much..." Cal starts to say.

"He has upset our Traci and she is leaving to go back to New York tomorrow." Victoria interrupts Cal. "I'm so sad for her. She has loved our son for a long time. I have always dreamed of them together. I think they're perfect for each other." she tells Cal.

"I told you that Traci should not have come here to London. I knew that would not work out." he remarks.

"How did you know this?" she asks.

"You know, I've seen how she looks at Matt and how she acts around him. I think she tried too hard. Our poor boy had no clue. He still pines for Betty." he says.

"Betty? Betty who? That Latina girl from Mode magazine?" Victoria asks shocked of what she just heard.

"Betty does not work at Mode anymore. Matt told me that Betty had moved here over 6 months now and our dear friend, Mr. Dunn had offered her an Editor in Chief position of his new magazine. Matt was going to look her up. I think Matt is in love with Betty." he says.

"Oh, really?" Victoria says, disappointed. She had nothing more to say. After dinner, Gijs came and picked Victoria and Cal up to go to the hospital.

After talking to the nurse for an update on their son's condition, Cal and Victoria walked by Matt's hospital room. They find him sound asleep. To Victoria's surprise they find someone sound asleep as well, curled up next to Matt in his hospital bed. They had their arms around each other.

Finding Matt safe and seemingly content, Cal felt happy and reassured that his son was OK, a smile forms on his face. Since Betty had shorter and tamer hair and no glasses, they didn't really know who the young lady was next to Matt so they stared at the girl for a bit.

Victoria gasped when she recognized that the someone next to Matt was Betty Suarez, the girl from Mode magazine. Victoria had a resigned and disappointed look on her face that replaced the shocked one she had initially. Then a few minutes later, she smiled.

Cal and Victoria watch Matt and Betty sleep for a while then they decide to leave Matt a note.

Betty woke up at about 10 pm and saw that Matt was still asleep. She smiles and watches Matt sleep peacefully. She stares at his handsome face and couldn't believe that they were back together after more than 6 months of being separated, broken up and no communication. She feels so happy. Suddenly fear over came her. She wasn't sure why but she felt lost with the idea of life without Matt by her side. That was quite a stupid thought she decided because she has been very independent and really didn't need anyone, she tells herself.

Then Betty hears her Papi in her thoughts, _"I've lived my life through the eyes of love and that's what I pray for you, Mija. If you find you're happy because he is there with you then you'll know he's the one. Don't let that love go."_ Yes, he's the one, she thinks to herself.

She prayed and thanked God that Matt was OK. Betty was so overjoyed that they had found each other again and her thoughts drifted to how they spent the afternoon and early evening together. Ah yes, we kissed and talked all afternoon and evening. Really, it was more like kissed all afternoon and evening!

Matt had confessed to her that he had looked her up as soon as he arrived in London a week ago but he lost his nerve to get in touch with her when he saw that Daniel was almost always around her. He then frequently stopped by her building hoping to see her.

"What? Are you telling me that that was actually you I was seeing and I was not going crazy? Betty exclaims. "I thought I was just seeing things and imaging you!"

"You know Betty, our office building is just a couple blocks from Dunn Publishing. It was easy for me to walk over and try to get a glimpse of you." Matt had said coyly.

Matt and Betty reminisced about their relationship and told each other about their lives they had without one another. Matt told her how he threw himself into work when he was in Botswana and how proud he was of all they had accomplished there. She in turn told him that Hilda had married Bobby, Justin is in a performing High School he always wanted to be admitted to. That Papi still works at Frankie's and that he's hoping to save a down payment to buy the restaurant or open his own. She then told him, she finally landed the job she always dreamed of and with a great big smile, she tells him, "and now I have you back in my arms." With those words, she made Matt smile and they kissed some more. If Matt had his way he would go against medical advice and take Betty home with him that very night and told her so. Of course, Betty would have nothing to do with that. She remembered that he was still complaining of a headache before they both fell asleep.

She told him earlier,"Matt, the doctor wants you to be here 24 hours for observation and I'm telling you, you are staying here 24 hours!" she told him sternly with a worried smile on her face. "I just want to make sure you're OK, OK?"

"OK, I will stay." he had said playfully pouting because Betty didn't agree with his plan. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. His hands were all over her.

The nurses all had knowing smiles when they came in to check on Matt. Matt didn't care if they knew but Betty blushed quite frequently when they were caught kissing.

Matt's nurse knocks on the door, peers in, interrupting Betty's thoughts. She tells Betty that she has to wake Matt up to do neurological checks on him. When Matt wakes up, he reaches for Betty pulls her close and kisses her sweetly on her mouth.

"I guess we know his lips are working well." his nurse teases them. After the nurse completed her exam, she tells him that his parents were here and that "they left a note for you. Here it is." handing the note to Matt.

"What? They were here?" Betty whispers, knowing fully well that they probably saw her there in bed with Matt.

"I guess they didn't want to wake you two. Both of you were so sound asleep." the nurse remarks then leaves.

Before he reads the note, Matt gives Betty yet another kiss. He knew she felt nervous, not because of his dad but he knew it was because of his mother.

_**Matt,**_

_**Your mother and I would like to invite you and Betty to have lunch with us tomorrow after you are discharged from the hospital.**_

_**Love, Dad**_

Matt rubs Betty's arms and reassures her, "Don't worry, Betty. Mother will come around and she'll love you, too. Remember she's a hard shell to crack but she's really a softie, you'll see."

Betty smiles shyly, asks "Really? Do you really think she'll like me?" 'I don't know about that', she thinks to herself, then she gives Matt a sweet kiss on his lips for being so positive.


	10. Chapter 10 Family Matters

**Chapter 10 Family Matters**

"You're so beautiful..." he whispers in her ear as they kiss sensually. Their naked bodies rocked and swayed passionately. He was so deep within her that they felt they were one. They gasped as they reached their climax together.

Just a few moments later, Betty asks, "Are you OK, Matt?" slightly breathless, still worried for him.

"I'm so happy, Betty." he says catching his breath as he rolls over on his back. "Making love to you after so long has been my dream. You just don't know how happy you make me."

Betty smiles and says, "I'm very happy, too."

Matt pauses and looks at the clock on her bedside table. It says 10 am. "I called my parents early this morning before we left the hospital." he says.

"How is it that it was not quite 24 hours but they went ahead and discharged you?" Betty asked teasingly coy.

"While you were still asleep I went over to the Nurses' station and I told them that I was fine. No headache, no dizziness, no nausea, moving all my fingers and toes. I did a little dance with all my extremities then I went down on my knee and begged them to discharge me as soon as possible. The staff all laughed and teased me. I reassured them I had someone with me the next 24 hours to watch me.

"'Is it Betty?' one of the nurses' asked."

"I said, 'Betty who?'" They all laughed some more. The head nurse then said, OK and called my doctor to come and discharge me." Matt explains.

"So you charmed them, huh? Betty paused and tilted her head, eyed Matt then she smiles and tells him, "Yes, you are a charming man, Matthew Hartley."

"Betty, I hope you don't think of me too forward because I'm inviting myself to stay here in your apartment later tonight." he says smiling.

"What if I can't do it. I need my beauty sleep, you know. I have so much to do at work tomorrow. I really can't see my self going to work with out sleep." she rambles, teasing Matt. He makes a silly pout then with one fist pretends to rub his eye like he was crying.

"OK,OK! I'll watch you for another 24 hours, you handsome man! You've convinced me." she laughs. They both laugh and hug each other.

"Remember, we're meeting my parents at 1 pm at the Wolseley for lunch." Matt reminds her. That's where I was going to take you yesterday, you know." he continues. Betty crinkles her nose and Matt knew exactly what that meant. " I know it's with my parents... but tonight, I'll take you out to dinner just the two of us, OK?" Surprised, Betty's eyes grew wide and she nods in agreement. "The Wolseley isn't far from here. So, I told Gijs to be here at 1230 to take us to the restaurant." he informs her.

"Oh, I'd better get ready." Betty starts to say as she tries to get out from Matt's embrace and from under the sheets and comforter.

Matt pulls her back to bed, rolls on top of her, looks into her eyes and smiles. Betty was lost in his eyes AGAIN. She just loves it when he smiles at her. Matt was saying something but she didn't quite hear what he said. She was thinking, 'this twinkle in his eyes whenever he smiles and looks at me, just gets me. I just love it.'

Matt was whispering, "Betty, we still have lots of time to get ready and time for more..." his voice trails off as he kisses her eyes then he kisses her with his tongue invading her mouth. Betty's giggles escape from her lips. She wraps her arms and legs around him. He is so aroused that he then slips himself between her legs...

Betty woke up from her nap. She was quite surprised that she slept for two full hours. Her watch said it was 5 pm. Earlier after her lunch date with the Hartley's and before her nap today she had called and updated Papi, Hilda even Bobby on how Matt was doing and told them that she had lunch with him and his family.

"Hey, Betty what does that mean, huh? Meeting and having lunch with the family!" Hilda teased her sister.

"It's nothing, Hilda. We just had lunch, OK?" Betty says a bit annoyed but at the same time happy that her family knows that she and Matt are back together.

"Is Matt OK, then?" Papi had asked. Ever since she had notified them that Matt had been missing then later in the hospital, she had been on the phone with them every two to three hours. "Call me, OK Mija? You know we are here for you. Just a phone call away." he had said.

She also called Christina. Remembering her conversation with her best friend, Betty had told her, "Well, this weekend was quite strange, dramatic and awkward all around. First of all, suddenly, like out of the blue I meet up with Matt on Friday, he goes missing yesterday, he is assaulted, suffers a head injury and is confined in the hospital over night then today, I have lunch with his parents who I hadn't seen in a while.

"Betty, that is quite a dramatic weekend, I do agree." Christina says getting all excited that this lunch date with his parents, is the next step for Betty to have a full on relationship with Matt so she asks, "How was lunch with his parents?"

"While Mr. Hartley and I were working at Mode magazine, he had always been cordial with me but... Mrs. Hartley? I don't know. In the past, at her request I've helped her with her issues with her son. That doesn't mean she'll like me, does it? But the oddest thing is that she was very warm and welcoming to me. Having lunch with Cal and Victoria was not awkward at all, oddly enough. Did I miss her haughtiness or her sarcastic, snobbish undertones?' she asks.

"Oh Betty, maybe she is seeing you in a new light. You are now an editor in chief of a prestigious magazine and Dunn Publishing is not your fly by night company, you know. Maybe you should give her a chance." Christina advises her.

"Maybe you're right." Betty had said agreeing with Christina.

To Betty's surprise, after lunch, Victoria had invited her to walk around the restaurant then the lobby giving the excuse that she "just ate too much and we must walk this off." Matt and Cal stayed behind having more tea. Betty looks at Matt hoping he would rescue her. She makes a face saying something like 'Help me here. I really don't want to be alone with your mother!' But Matt smiles at her and his face just told her, 'Betty, you'll be fine.'

After a few minutes of awkwardness with Victoria asking her anything from, if she plays tennis, to how's her new job, to her opinion on the architectural details of the restaurant, Betty realized Victoria was trying hard to be nice towards her.

"Doesn't the marble floors, grand pillars, archways and staircases make this place an impressive interior? I understand that this building was originally designed in 1921 as a prestigious car showroom, isn't that incredible? she asks Betty.

"Yes, this place is quite impressive." Betty responds. "Oh, before I forget I want to thank you and Mr. Hartley for inviting me to lunch here. This is just quite beautiful!" she tells Victoria.

"Oh, don't mention it, Betty. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." she says.

A few minutes later Matt and Cal joined them. They all walk outside where Gijs was waiting for them, to take them back to the hotel.

Shockingly, all three Hartley's took Betty home first before going back to the Savoy. When they get to her apartment, they all got out of the limo. She hugged Cal goodbye. Betty extended her hand to shake Mrs. Hartley's but Victoria leaned forward to hug her instead. Matt had told Betty that he'd call and pick her up at about 7 tonight. "I know you need to take a nap before tonight," he whispers as he winks at her teasingly.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Betty asks.

"It's a surprise." He tells her smiling. He then shocks Betty by kissing her sweetly on her mouth in front of his parents. She turns red. Both Cal and Victoria smile and say "see you later," as they got back into the car to wait for Matt. They acted like they didn't see anything.

Unbeknownst to Betty when Matt phoned his parents from the hospital this morning, he warned them to be on their best behavior when they had lunch today. He is aware of how his parents can be when they're together. They argue and sometimes have embarrassing scenes.

"I'm totally civil with your father, Matthew. Even if we do have a little fight it's just Betty." his mother rationalizes as Matt rolls his eyes when he hears this.

"It is why I'm telling you this. It's because Betty will be there." Matt tells them on speaker phone.

"Oh, can you tell Betty that something came up and that we would like to talk to you privately. You know you can tell her something like we need to discuss your trust fund finances and such..."

"We can talk about those things with Betty there." Matt tells them.

"No, dear. We can not do that." his mother states.

"These matters are private and only discussed with our lawyers and family. You know that, son." Cal interjects.

"Betty will understand, Matthew. She's intelligent enough to know these things. She did go to college. Where was it, Queens College? Victoria asks mockingly."

"Stop it!" Matt says sternly. "Be careful, mother. Betty IS the ONE I will marry! She will be the mother of your grandchildren."

Shocked, Victoria was quiet. Moments later she says, "I'm sorry, Matthew."

"Remember... best behavior." Matt reminds them.


	11. Chapter 11 Confessions

**Chapter 11 Confessions**

It's Friday. They've been together for almost a week now and everything has been wonderful. Although Matt's personal things are still at the Savoy Hotel, he has been staying with Betty at her apartment, since his discharge from the hospital. Matt has been very sweet, thoughtful and loving as he always has been. This, her office mates have noticed and told Betty so.

"How'd you get so lucky, Betty?" Jules asked.

"He definitely loves and cares for you. He's definitely a keeper!" Alice & Janice chime in.

"I know it's none of my business and since we're here among girlfriends...but sometimes you seem to be a little cold towards him. He's such a sweet guy. Did he hurt you in some way?" Kendra, Betty's assistant, who is the older of the assistants, asks.

"What are you talking about? I'm not cold towards him," she states trying to be matter of fact to hide her shock about the comment. Betty bites her lower lip and thinks, 'I was the one who hurt him.' Then she changes the subject as she says, "OK, guys back to work. Let's stop talking about my love life now! There so much to do."

After they left her office, Betty, smiles thinking of Matt, "Ah, yes. He is a keeper."

Recently, Betty realized how busy Matt has been, being the head of the HCF now. He had said, "I got oriented by Uncle Jack before he left for New York but I really need to know how our foundation works, from the ground up."

Betty tries to call Matt. She gets his voice mail again. She has called at least three times and texted at least twice today. It's almost 12 noon and they were supposed to have lunch together. He has missed his lunch dates with her twice this week already. While she waits for Matt to return her call, she remembers her conversation with her sister, Hilda. Betty has talked to her almost everyday since Matt has been back in her life.

"Hilda, it's only been a week but we just resumed our relationship where we would have been as if we never were broken up. Do you think we're going too fast?"

"Betty, do _**you**_ think you are going too fast?" Hilda answers with a question.

"I don't think so." Betty says softly like she didn't want anyone to hear her.

"You've said that you have deep feelings for Matt...does that mean you love him?" Hilda asks.

"See, sometimes I want to say yes then other times I want to say, no, or not yet." Betty felt unsure and knew she didn't make sense. "I know, I know, I don't make sense." she tells Hilda.

"Oh, no! Betty if that's your answer then there's something wrong. **You** are the only one who will know if you love that man. I'm going to ask you some questions that helped me when I was thinking of marrying Bobby. OK, ready?

"Yeah, I'm ready." Betty answers.

"Do you miss and think of Matt when he's not around?"

"Yes."

"When you are together do you do things to make him happy?

"Yes"

"Do you always want to be with him?"

"Yes"

"Can you imagine a future; a life with him?"

"Yes, I can."

"Betty, I think you know the answer. I guess you are not ready to say it because you are not willing to admit it to yourself." Hilda concludes.

"That's not true, Hilda!" Betty exclaims.

"Yeah?" Hilda says somewhat challenging her. Then she asks, "Have you told him how you feel?"

"Yeah, I've told him!"

"I mean, have you told him you love him, Betty?"

Betty paused and realized that she really had not told him this. She tells her sister, "No I don't think I have."

"See, Betty. You can't admit to yourself that you love him, so I think, no, you don't love him. But then I'm thinking if you don't love this man then how come you cried and carried on like you seemed to love and care for him when he was gone and went missing a few days ago? Or...or, maybe you do love him but you're just not ready to tell him you love him. Am I right? I'm right, huh? Now, the question is why are you not ready to tell him you love him. Has he told you he loves you?"

Quietly Betty tells her sister, "Yes, he always does."

The phone rings and startles her. It pulled her away from the deep thoughts of her conversation with Hilda yesterday. She hurriedly picks up the phone, thinking it's Matt.

"Matt?" she answers.

"I'm sorry, Betty. It's Kendra. I just want to remind you of your meeting at 2 pm in the conference room about this issue's sponsors.

"OK, thanks, Kendra." Betty says.

Betty thinks to herself, 'Matt has not called me and he has not answered any of my texts or my messages...'this is getting to be really irritating.' She decides to call his office instead.

"Matt Hartley's office, Marci speaking. How can I help you?" Marci says sounding very official in her English accent.

"Hi, Marci. This is Betty. I can't get through to Matt. Do you know where he is?" Betty asks hiding her annoyance.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Betty. Mr. Hartley has been in meetings all morning. He's in a meeting with the lawyers right now. Do you want me to interrupt him?"

"Oh, no. Please tell him that I called and want to speak with him as soon as he's done." she says. Betty gets back to her work and in no time she realizes that she had worked through lunch again. Matt calls an hour later and apologizes profusely promising to be home earlier today and would take her out to dinner.

Betty noticed how involved Matt was with all aspects of the HCF organization. A few times this week she had to wait for him at his meetings when he had to work late. Betty realized that Matt seemed different. She found him to be more analytical and driven. 'I guess this kind of work makes use of his MBA degree more.' she says to herself. He constantly was analyzing needs, probing facts and measuring the misery as he says it. She noticed that the people around him were on their toes whenever Matt was around. Although he is soft spoken, when it came down to business he wanted hard facts from them and wanted strict accounting. Everyone had to measure up. Sometimes when he'd come home late, he'd continue to talk about the different proposals they were getting almost everyday. Although the Hartley family and it's own business enterprise funds almost more than two thirds of the projects, they still needed to do a lot of fund raising. His experience in Botswana has made him grow and see beyond himself and even beyond his Betty. And Betty could tell. She is impressed and she admires Matt for all his work he's put into it. Matt tells Betty that because of this new position he admits he has to travel a lot to the different offices and different countries they're sending funds to.

"The main headquarters is in New York." Matt starts to say over dinner. He pauses to see Betty's reaction.

"What does that mean?" Betty asked concerned.

With a hopeful look on his face, he confesses to her."I hope we can work something out because I really don't want to be separated from you for so long. I love you." he says reaching for her hand across the table.

Betty says,"Me, too."

Matt smiles at her response. He looks down at her hands that are in his hands then forces another smile on his face and tells her, "I can travel between New York and London. Maybe later on I can transfer the main office here to London." he tells her.

Betty reassures him, "Don't worry, Matt. We'll work this out. I promise, we'll be OK."

It's 12 midnight and Betty is crying in her sleep and calling Matt's name... again. She feels his tight embrace and it awakens her.

"Is it the same dream?" Matt asks softly.

Betty still shaking, wipes the tears from her eyes and nods. "I just don't understand why I have these nightmares. I find myself holding on to you but you fall out of my grip...and it's always you falling! I started having these dreams since you've come back into my life. I just don't understand it. I didn't have them when you left for Africa, not even when you were gone all those 6 months.

Did you miss me when I was in Botswana? Matt smiling, asks knowingly.

Betty smiles despite her tears and teasingly says, "Nope, I sure didn't."

"You didn't, huh? But I missed you." he says. Then he asks, "Will you miss me when I leave for Tokyo in two days?"

Betty's eyes start to tear up again.

"I'll be back in a week." he says as he playfully hugs her more, kisses her all over her neck, her cheeks, her forehead then her lips. Betty starts to giggle then they find themselves laughing out loud as they roll around in bed. He holds her tight so they would not fall out of the bed.

When Betty told Matt about her dream before, he actually consulted with Helen, his therapist in New York about it. Helen had said, "Fear. It seems to me Betty fears that you would somehow be gone whether that means to withdraw your affection for her and or maybe leave her. Whatever it is, it would cause her much heartache and pain." Matt was somewhat startled by the statement.

So tonight as he holds her, he asks, "Betty, do you think I would leave you?" Betty looks away and does not speak.

Matt reaches for Betty and pulls her even closer, he cradles her face in his hands and looks into her eyes. His face and demeanor changed suddenly. Betty found herself lost in his eyes. He paused and cleared his throat then says, "Betty, I have told you once that you have changed my life. It's true. I have fallen in love... I've fallen in love **with you**. Please believe me when I say I love you and I will strive to make you happy...I'll never leave you again." He pauses again for a moment. His eyes tear up but he was not sad. He had a shy, uncertain smile on his face. His voice becomes emotional when he continues, "Betty, I've loved you ever since I first met you in our YETI class. I have loved you more and more ever since then. You are everything I want, I need and live for." Matt was quiet for a few minutes then he says, "I want you to feel free to love me, Betty, don't hold back. I love you and want to be with you always. Please don't hide your heart from me, I want to feel your love." he pleads to her. Matt's eyes are red and he continues to look into her eyes.

Betty felt her tears roll down her face. No one has ever spoken to her of love as Matt just did, not even Henry. She realized somehow Matt was right. She had been holding back, protecting herself from getting hurt again. But she knew he was speaking from depths of his being. She holds him tightly and kisses him passionately like she had never done before. For the very first time, she finally admits to herself the truth and she whispers to him,"I love you, Matt. I've always loved you." Betty straddles Matt and slides herself down on him. They make love until the early morning hours.


	12. Chapter 12  Washington Square

**Chapter 12 Washington Square**

At Heathrow Airport, Betty preoccupies her mind and time by chatting with Justin and Hilda on Facebook while she waits for Matt's plane to land from Botswana. Her face lights up and she hurriedly finishes her chat with them, 'Matt's here. Got to go. Talk to you later.' she types as she sees Matt from a distance.

Betty smiles from ear to ear and she starts running towards him and calls out his name, waving her hand at him. Matt has a big smile on his face as well as he walks pretty briskly to get to her. They hug and kiss as soon as their bodies connect. Matt sweetly kisses her. He hugs her and lifts her off her feet. "I've missed you so," he whispers to her.

On lookers smile and go "Ahh.." as they think this young couple have been apart so long and probably miss each other so much. Two weeks! This was the longest time he's been away. To Matt and Betty, it seemed forever. If these people at the airport only knew... Betty just returned from Botswana 4 days ago. She took a long five day weekend to be with Matt, there. Of course, she applied the 3 days as work days with Mr. Dunn saying she's researching a story. Actually, the story she's researching is on the work Matt had begun there in Botswana and supported through his HCF. It was quite convenient.

It's been four months since Betty and Matt have been back together. It seemed that they have spent more time in different airports whether saying goodbye or hello to each other. Matt had been constantly traveling very 1 to 2 weeks. To him, the idea of leaving Betty, was getting quite old. If he were single, he wouldn't mind the travel. Because of the nature of his work, she's spent most of her free time with him. He knows that Betty can't be traveling with him constantly because of her own work obligations. Although she'd love to spend more time with him, he knew she missed her family in New York as well.

He promises Betty that it won't be long before he can move the foundation's main office to London. Matt and his secretary, Marci have been working hard, coordinating all of Matt's work, appointments and meetings. Video conferencing the heads of the departments and assistants in the different offices became a main mode of communication. After getting all the work flow processes in place, Matt hopes that he wouldn't have to leave home but once every month to two months.

Outside, winter in London unfolds, the snow and cold wind is everywhere but the moon brightly shines in the December night sky. After dinner, as Betty looks out their window, she asks, "Matt, what are your plans for the holidays? You have been working so hard these last few months, do you think you could get away for a vacation? Maybe two weeks or three?" She walks over to him, hands him a cup of hot tea she brewed for him then snuggles with him on the couch that's near the fireplace. Matt had started a fire and the living room is now warm with the fire crackling.

"I plan to be wherever you'll be." Matt says as he puts the tea cup and the reports he was reading down on the coffee table then gives Betty a tight embrace. "I hope you don't think me too clingy?" Matt asks her as he kisses her mouth. They kiss sweetly for a while.

"Clingy?" Betty asks. "I'm afraid I'm the clingy one, don't you think? It was my idea to follow you wherever your work takes you so we're not separated for more than 4-5 days at a time." she says with a shy smile on her face.

"I love that you're clingy." Matt tells her as he hugs her more. He pauses for a moment then declares, "I think you're right, we should go take some time to go away and take a vacation."

"I'm thinking we should take a vacation to see family back in New York. What do you think?"

"Let's surprise them?" Matt exclaims as if he just thought of this idea.

"What do you mean? What's the surprise? Betty asks puzzled.

"Let's tell them we'll be working during the holidays and won't be able to come home but then we just walk in and surprise them."

"I don't know, Matt. You know Papi has a heart condition."

"Betty, I think he'll be fine. He'll be happy to see you."

It's six in the evening when Betty and Matt arrive in New York. Outside, New York winter is as cold as London but wet. "Matt, don't forget the time, OK? They should be there around seven, right? Then we get there about eight, right? How are we going to surprise them? Did you make reservations at Frankie's?" Betty asks rambling all these questions out not giving Matt time to answer. "They'll be so surprised!" she exclaims, feeling satisfied of the plan that she and Matt had come up with. "Did I tell you how Papi and Hilda sounded so disappointed when I told them we couldn't be home this Christmas?"

"Don't worry. Everything will be perfect. I took care of everything." Matt said, knowing how excited Betty was.

She accompanied Matt back to New York once as part of his work and that was about three months ago. That was the last time she saw her family and it was such a short visit. She misses them so. This would be their first Christmas together since she moved to London. "We have so many blessings to be thankful for." she whispers to Matt.

The Hartley limo was waiting for them and whisked them from the airport to an undisclosed location. "I've got a surprise for you!" Matt finally tells Betty excitedly, smiling broadly.

"I have a surprise,too. You're such a sweetheart!" she says as she pulls him towards her and kisses him.

"Hilda, will you hurry up?" her Papi, Ignacio asks. "They'll be here any minute. Hilda hurriedly carries the bunch of sun flowers with her. "Mija, hurry!" Ignacio says again as he pulls Hilda's arm. Hilda and Ignacio look right and left before crossing the street. They wave at Justin, Amanda and Marc who are waiting across the street. They all excitedly wave back to them to come quickly.

At her apartments, Victoria Hartley looks at her watch impatiently then calls her ex Cal for the tenth time. " Are you coming?" she asks. "Hurry, I'll be downstairs waiting."

"Where are we going, Matt?" Betty asks as she notices the Washington Square Monument in the distance. Sad memories of the last time she was there rushed through her mind. Matt signals to his driver to stop. They get out about half a block from the square. They continue to walk towards the monument. "Matt, why are we here?" she asks as they bundle up holding each other to keep warm.

Standing in the middle of the square, Matt tells Betty, "The last time I was here...was very painful for me and I just want to change that memory for you and for me." She looks at him perplexed by what he said. As she looks behind him, she becomes more puzzled to see a bunch of sunflowers behind him.

She gasps, "Oh, Matt...they're beautiful!" Betty walks beyond him to get the flowers. She's shocked to find Hilda hiding behind the flowers and behind her is Bobby. Justin and Papi step out from behind the monument where they were hiding. They all had big smiles and were so happy to see Betty.

"We missed you, Mija!" Ignacio exclaims with his arms open wide to hug his daughter. Betty is so happy to see them she's jumping up and down excitedly. She ran to each one of them hugging and kissing them.

"I can't believe you're all here!" She exclaims. "What are you doing here? How did you know we would be here?" she asks.

Hilda holds her sister still to calm her, she takes the bunch of sunflowers from Betty and whispers to her, "Betty, turn around." When Betty turns she finds Cal and Victoria Hartley standing behind Matt. She's so surprised to see them. Amanda and Marc smiling from ear to ear, call out her name as they clap and wave to her. Betty and Matt's family and friends encircle them. Betty's eyes get bigger as she couldn't contain her shock and joy.

Betty noticed that Matt was very nervous. Holding both Betty's hands, he starts to tell her, "Betty, we've been through a lot and we've come this far. Everything's so clear to me, now.

Stunned, Betty knew what was coming and she couldn't believe it. She's dreamt of this day ever since she admitted to herself and decided Matt was the one for her and now it is here. It is here!

Betty hears Matt say with much emotion in his voice, "I've told you that I have loved you ever since I met you and every day that passes I've loved you more and more." Matt goes down on one bended knee and he looks up to her and he continues, "Betty, you are the one I love, the one I adore and the one I live for. I can't breathe without you. It's true, I can't live without you. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, be the father of your children and be at your side always if you'd have me. You bring the best out of me." he pauses, clears his throat. He continues to look up to Betty's tear filled eyes and then says, "You would make me the happiest man if you were my wife... Betty Suarez, will you marry me?"

Betty, smiling and her joyous tears trickled down her face, answers "Yes! Yes, Matt, I will marry you! She pulls Matt up and she embraces him. Matt slips a ring on her finger and they give each other the most passionate kiss. "You are a beautiful man, Matthew Hartley. I love you." she whispers to him.


	13. Chapter 13  Half Brother

**Chapter 13 Half Brother**

_I'm sorry but for those reading my UB story, I had to write something about Tyler, an issue that did not have any closure in the show, as far as I'm concerned. These are my thoughts about it. My previous chapter 13 will be re-written and will likely be Chapter 14 or 15. Like I have said before, I do not own any of the UB characters. This is written for the enjoyment of UB fans especially the Metty's. Thanks for your patience and for reading. Comments welcome._

"The H", as the Hartley building is commonly called by the business and money people in the know, is an enormous building. It is as tall as it is wide! Betty always felt like a mere peon whenever Matt would take her here usually for some business issues that needed his attention. Last December, during their first vacation together, she would sit in some of his meetings or just wait for him in the elegantly decorated lobby. The last time she and Matt were here was to help celebrate the New Year. They had an extravagant fund raiser black tie New Year's party here in the grand ballroom!

Matt and Betty are back in New York, celebrating their first Valentine's as an engaged couple. After returning to their work in London, Jan. 2nd after the New Year's party, they had been working very hard to keep all of their deadlines in their respective jobs. They even worked some weekends so they could take this week off to spend with family in New York. Betty admits, "I'm so lucky!" when she realized that it was quite convenient to have the Hartley chartered jets available to them. They just arrived early this morning and just stopped by the Hartley offices so Matt could meet with some donors for the foundation. Betty decided to wait for him in the bright and sunny lobby again.

The sunlight lit the lobby through the glass paneled walls and windows. Betty had her hand extended out as she was admiring her engagement ring. It caught the sunlight and made her ring sparkle brilliantly. She smiled thinking of that special night. She never felt so happy in her life. It was last December that Matt had proposed to her and of all places, the Washington Square! She was so surprised, she didn't have a clue that it was going to be on the very day they arrived in New York for their first vacation together. Papi, Hilda, Bobby and Justin, Marc and Amanda and even Cal and Victoria Hartley were in on the surprise plan. She couldn't believe that Matt was able to pull it off. 'Yeah, I had no clue!' she thinks to herself, smiling.

"Hey, Betty!" a familiar voice greets her.

"Oh, hi, Tyler!" Betty excitedly greets Tyler. "How are you?" as they give each other a hug.

"I'm fine, thanks. What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I'm waiting for my fiance." Betty's smile gets wider just saying the word, fiance'.

"Congratulations! Amanda told me you got engaged over the holidays." He gives her another hug, this time, he lifts her off her feet. "Are you back here in New York, to stay?" he asks.

"No, we're here only a week to visit family and attend to some personal business then we go back to London. You should come and visit." Betty tells him.

"Ah, yeah, I might do that. Daniel wants me to train over there in London and maybe manage Mode-London." he reports to her.

"Wow, really? That's great!"

"You know, before Daniel left to go to London last year; he and I got along and we have been bonding like brothers now..."

"See, I knew he would come around. Remember? I told you he would!" Betty excitedly says.

"I know, I know! It's quite incredible! Even Alexis has been very generous to me." he says as Betty smiles, happy for him. "You know, Betty, I have decided to finish my business degree and at the moment, I still do some modeling for Mode." Tyler laughs as he says this. "Mind you, this is not a long term thing, just so I can pay the bills. What's surprising is that Claire and Daniel have me training with Wilhelmina as well."

"And how's that?" she asks.

"Well, Willie is quite intimidating..."

"I know!" Betty interjects laughing. "So, Tyler what brings **YOU **here?

"Umm, I want to see if I can meet Mr. Cal Hartley..." Tyler says tentatively.

"Oh? Why? Are you wanting a job here, too? How can you? You're so busy as you can be with business school, modeling and training at Mode?" Betty asks.

"Ah, I can tell you since you're family now..." he says somewhat uneasy.

Betty raises her eyebrow wondering what he meant by "we're family now" and wondered what he was about to tell her. "What is it, Tyler?" she asks.

"It's been a while...I've been trying to muster all my courage..." he stammers.

"To do what, Tyler?"

"To meet my father." he finally states, matter of factly, looking at Betty, waiting to see her reaction.

"What?" Betty says as her eyes grew big as saucers. She knew that Claire was his mother but she didn't know that Cal was his father... and Matt is ...is his half brother,... like Daniel!

Unbeknownst to Betty and Tyler, Matt's meeting with the donors just ended and looking out from the 4th floor interior window, Matt could see them in the lobby below. Cal saw them as well, and asks, "Matt, who is Betty talking to?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him before."

Matt had a twinge of jealousy that over came him. Although he trusts Betty implicitly, he could not control how he felt. The memory of Betty with Henry came flooding back and not too long ago, that of Betty and Daniel, too.

As Betty was going to ask some more questions of Tyler...

"Hello, Betty." came another familiar voice. It was quiet and subdued.

Betty turns. "Oh, hi, Daniel! It's so nice to see you!" she exclaims in her high pitched nervous voice, shocked to see him especially at the Hartley building. Betty had not seen Daniel since she saw him last about 8 months ago in London after having dinner with him at the Savoy Grill...after Daniel tried to persuade her to give him a chance of a relationship with her.

Daniel was amazed that Betty looked more beautiful and classy than he remembers, 'but she has a sparkle in her eyes. She's happy...' Daniel thinks to himself. 'It must be because of Matt.' The thought made him smile a little for her.

"How have you been?" she asks and gives him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Before he could answer, he notices that Betty's smile gets bigger. He turns to see that she could see Matt walking towards them. He turns towards Matt and smiles. He tried not to show how awkward he felt with Matt being there.

When Matt gets to where Betty, Daniel and Tyler are, Matt reaches for Betty and gives her a sweet kiss on her lips then greets everyone, "Hello" and shake hands with Daniel then Tyler.

Daniel introduces Tyler to Matt, "Our half brother, Tyler."

"Oh." is all Matt could say. For a brief second, he was quite confused with that statement. First of all, in the many months he worked at Mode last year he never knew there was another Meade brother and then what does, '**OUR** half brother' mean?"

Stunned when Matt realized what Daniel was telling him. He turned pale and politely said, "Um, it's nice to meet you but I have something to attend to, please excuse me." he apologized then left for the nearest office he could find. Betty quickly said her goodbyes to Tyler and Daniel and left as well running after Matt.

Daniel and Tyler were left standing in the middle of the huge lobby. "What just happened here? Why did you say that? Why couldn't he find out from his father? Why did you have to tell him and just like that?" Tyler asks Daniel, trying very hard not to show his irritation then asks him, "And why are you here? Are you going to stop me from meeting him, Daniel? Did Claire send you over here?"

"Tyler, I know that man!" Daniel blurts out. "And no, my mother did not send me here. I sent myself here! Cal Hartley is heartless and ruthless! Did I tell you how I hate that man? I'm trying to spare your feelings, I know you will have some anger when you meet this man!"

"I don't want anything from him!" Tyler blurts out. "All I want, is for him to know that **I** **know** that he's my father. That's all. I want to tell him and see his reaction."

Daniel could see Tyler getting angry. He paused a little while; concedes then asks, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Meanwhile, Matt and Betty found themselves in a crowded open designed format office. Everyone was busy. Whether on the phone, writing reports on their computers, having conference calls or having small group meetings in the corner, you could hear the hum of machines, and voices all around them. The office people just paused from what they were doing just for a few seconds to watch these two strangers walk in and take corner seats. Matt slumped into the chair as Betty smiled at them awkwardly then after the few seconds, they all went back to work. Matt was mostly quiet and just thinking. Betty just sat next to him patiently. She knew he was shocked to know that after all these years he had a brother! After about 5 minutes, he asks Betty, "Did you know?"

"No, I didn't know Tyler was your half brother." She tells him.

"Does mother know? I wonder if Dad knows... if he doesn't...I need to tell him." he says as he stands, deciding to go to his father's office. He looks at Betty and says, "Betty, I hope you don't mind being here with me." as he holds her closer.

"Of course not." she tells him with a tentative smile, she knew this new information was difficult for him.

"I'm so happy I have you here with me." he kisses her sweetly again on her lips.

Matt and Betty get off the elevator and through the glass paneled hallway they watch Daniel and Tyler walk in Cal's 20th floor office. They rush pass by a few of Cal's assistants' desks then they pass his administrative secretary who motions to them not to go in but Matt gestures "just one minute." Matt knocks on Cal Hartley's office door, opens it and steps in, with Betty right behind him.

As they walk in Cal's huge corner office that has magnificent views of Manhattan down below, Matt and Betty see Tyler and Daniel standing in front of Cal's desk, their backs facing the door while Cal stood, leaning in front of his desk. They hear Tyler ask Cal, "Could I be your son?"

After that question, it was quiet! It was a deafening silence! The tension in the office was so great that Betty feared that anyone of them could explode. Cal had paused a few minutes. He was having words with Daniel just the few minutes they were in there before Matt and Betty entered the room. Cal's face that appeared red as in anger suddenly became pale, white as sheets after Tyler questioned him. His demeanor then changed and some color came back to his lips. He clears his throat then nods slowly as he answers, "Yes, I'm your father."

After hearing those words, Tyler looks down, takes a deep breath. He lets out a sigh and smiles, he looks at Cal who had just sat in his office chair. Tyler says, "Thank you, thank you Mr. Hartley for letting me know... We'll be on our way... I don't want to waste any more of your time."

Daniel was dumbfounded! He thought Cal would definitely deny the truth. He just knew he would... but he was wrong! Cal owned up to the truth! Daniel could not believe his ears! It seemed so easy, he thought.

Matt was surprised but it really didn't bother him. Whether Tyler was Cal's son or not, Matt really didn't care. His first instinct was to protect his father since to Matt, 'everyone wants to talk to him, wants a piece of him, wants something from him.' What bothers Matt most of all, is when people take his father for a fool; trick or cheat him. It's surprising that he is over protective of his father like Cal is with him. If anyone knew what Matt thought, they would think Matt crazy even thinking it. As a business man Cal had been very much goal oriented, calculating and driven, like his father, William, before him. But unlike his father, Cal is more impatient and has a shorter fuse. It was Cal's grandfather Jack and his father who started their family business but it is Cal who lead it to what it is today. It might be surprising but Matt has never seen this side of his father, the short tempered, impatient and ruthless man who Daniel had to deal with while Cal was at Mode.

Betty kept looking at the four men in the room, hoping all of them were OK with this emotional revelation. She looked at her fiance'. "Are you OK, Matt?" she asks him concerned.

"I'm OK, Betty." he says as he looks at her and she at him. Cal looks beyond Tyler and Daniel as he realizes Matt and Betty had come in. Tyler and Daniel turn to see them standing by the door.

"We'll be on our way, thanks again, Mr. Hartley." Tyler says as he starts to leave. Daniel follows him out the door.

"Daniel, Tyler, see you later." Betty says as they exited the door.

Cal had Betty and Matt have a seat. He wanted to explain to Matt the events that lead up to this moment. He spoke of his affair with Clair Meade..."I'm sorry, son but yes, your mother found out and that's one of the reason's she divorced me. Your mother and I... we were having major problems with our marriage and that was the final straw." He told them that he never knew about the baby they had together and only knew about him a year ago when Claire told him that Tyler was living with his adoptive family in South Dakota.

"To tell you the truth, I was in denial about Tyler and selfish. At first I was very angry about him being here in New York and searching for me. I lashed out at Claire and said very mean things to her. I apologized but I don't think that was enough... I hope she'll forgive me in time." Cal became quiet and took a deep breath.

Concerned, Matt asks, "What's wrong, Dad?"

"Matt, Betty, I plan to step down with in the next year from overseeing this company, I want you to take over starting next month. I'll be announcing this at your engagement party at the end of the week."

Both Betty and Matt stood up as they were so stunned hearing the announcement. 'Another shocker, what's going on,' she thinks to herself.


	14. Chapter 14  Friends

**Chapter 14 Friends**

"Here, I'll put the bikes away." Matt says hurriedly. After having a picnic then bike riding in London's countryside Betty was eager to take a little nap when they got home. "Why are you so tired? Last week when we went kayaking, you got so tired, too! And it was me who was the one paddling! Betty, do you think we're pregnant? He asks with a broad smile on his face.

A pregnancy scare? Betty smiles and asks him, "If we were then that's absolutely OK, right?" She goes on her tip toes and holds on to Matt then kisses his mouth. "But I know, I'm not." she tells him. Unlike last year, her life then was in such disarray. She smiles and remembers that time. It was such a shock to her that Matt was willing to take a chance on them as a couple when she was not. Matt already knew then and had decided that Betty was the love for him. 'I should have known that Matt was the one for me, too. I should have known.' Betty thinks to herself. She decides to walk to the storage unit with him, instead of waiting for him downstairs.

Betty watches her fiance' and admires him. 'Although he is a rich man, he's a hard worker. It's amazing with all their domestic help, he still puts things away himself. He easily could have asked Gijs to put their bikes away but no, he doesn't. A few months ago when they were in Botswana, Betty witnessed how hardworking Matt could be. He not only donates money to their charitable causes but also is right in there doing the physical work on any project as with many of the other volunteers.

After he puts the bikes away, they walk towards their waiting limo. Matt looks a little apprehensive. Betty looks at him lovingly, holds his hands and asks him, "you look nervous to me. Why? What's wrong?"

"Am I?" he asks as he gets in the limo with her. Matt takes a deep breath, then tells her, "I've been preoccupied with a check list in my head... I want to talk to the Jan and make sure we have everything we need and make sure we're ready before they arrive."

"Matt, Jan, our butler has been ready. I've talked to him two nights ago when you stayed late at the office. Their flight arrives at 6 pm and Gijs knows when to pick them up. Don't worry. Everything will be fine and besides we live at the Savoy and you reserved a suite for them there as well. The hotel staff will get whatever we need or whatever they need. There's no need to worry." she reminds him as she pulls him close and she kisses him again. "I know you're worried about your dad but he's getting the cancer treatment he needs. He'll be OK." Since Cal told Matt and Betty about his illness, Betty noticed that Matt quite pensive and always studying their company financial records, trying to learn more of the family business.

With that, Matt looks at Betty sweetly holds her then whispers to her, "You know me so well."

Betty smiles, she knew she was right. "You know your dad is a strong man. He'll be fine." she tries to convince Matt.

"I realize that it must be odd to have a brother...a grown brother...all of a sudden " Betty starts to say to him to change the subject when Betty noticed he became quiet again.

"Yeah, it's one thing to have had a brother all your life and have **that** connection and another thing to have just met him last week, a grown man." Matt says.

Last week, Cal invited Tyler to dinner that very next evening after meeting him. Cal had ordered in at his apartments in New York. The invitation was also extended to Claire but she declined and desired that they, meaning the Hartley men get together first. The dinner was primarily for Tyler and for them, Matt and Cal, so they could get to know each other. Matt and Cal had decided beforehand that Victoria, Matt's mother not be informed about this until later, maybe after Matt and Betty's engagement party at the end of the week. Cal also made Matt promise not to mention anything about his illness.

At first, Tyler thought of bringing Amanda with him to the dinner but then decided against it. He felt a little jealous when Amanda confessed to him that there was a time she had a great big crush on Matt.

"He never loved me.." she says, "but of course that's all history now. Today, right now is what's important, right?" Amanda had said looking at him lovingly. She then kissed him and asked, "Do you believe me, Tyler? You know,** I** love** you**."

Tyler reluctantly said, "Absolutely, Amanda... I love you, too!" His head knew this truth especially now that Matt and Betty are engaged, but his heart still ached.

Thanks to Amanda and Claire, he was well dressed tonight. Unlike the day before, the first time he met Cal and Matt, he was wearing a casual collared shirt and worn jeans. This time he was dressed in a silk dress shirt with a dark dinner jacket with matching slacks and black Italian made shoes. The Hartley limo picked Tyler up at the apartment that Claire had rented for him while he had been living in New York. He looked around the elegant and spacious car. He just could not imagine people having so much wealth. He tried to imagined himself rich but couldn't. For some reason he felt very nervous to meet Cal and Matt again. Unsure why, he knew he didn't want anything from them but he did want to like them. He really didn't care if they liked him or not. 'I guess I hope, they are nice, likable and decent people.' he thought to himself. Although nervous, he felt he was more in control this time unlike the limo ride he had last year when Daniel took him around town. Then, he was more distraught, confused and totally not in control because of his drinking problem.

The chauffeur escorts Tyler to Cal's penthouse apartments and rings the door for him. When the door opens, Matt was there, smiling extending his hand to him to say hello and Cal was just beyond him walking towards them to welcome Tyler to his home. Cal shook his hand as well saying, "Welcome, welcome, Tyler. I'm glad you could come."

Although they were very welcoming, his first reaction was to be guarded. He was relieved, that Cal and his son, Matt seemed like very nice people. Matt tells them that "Betty went to visit her family in Queens and will be having dinner with them. I'll be picking her up later."

'Matt must be nice because Betty loves him' Tyler thought to himself, what little he knew about Betty made him think that she would never be involved with Matt if he were not a good guy. As he entered Cal's apartment, Cal offered to take his coat and Matt asked what he would like to drink.

"Oh, nothing right now, thanks." He walked around the grand, spacious living area and was amazed by it all. It was decorated elegantly in mid century decor. A grand piano was in the corner near the ceiling to floor window. Looking out he could see Central Park down below.

"I have a piano here although I don't play." Cal tells Tyler, laughing when he noticed that Tyler was looking at the piano. "I have Matt play every time he comes over. Do you play, Tyler?"

"Um, no. I used to play the sax in high school." he tells them.

"You must play for us next time." Matt interjects. Matt played some familiar tunes on the piano, then he followed that with a few pieces of his own compositions and Tyler marveled on how wonderfully he played.

"You should record your music, Matt." he tells him.

"Thank you. That's very nice of you to say so. That last piece is the one I composed for Betty. Well, I have written quite a few songs for Betty but this one, I have not played for her yet. I think I'll play it at our wedding reception. What do you think?"

"Oh, yes! That's a great idea. She'll love it!" Tyler blurts out. "And yes, congratulations on your engagement." he adds.

"Thanks, you must come to our engagement party this weekend." Matt invites him.

"Yes, I'd love to, thank you..."

During dinner Matt and Cal and Tyler took turns talking about their lives to get to know each other.

Matt asked, " Do you go camping, Tyler?"

"Yeah, I do... who doesn't?"

"Well, once dad wanted to go camping and asked my mother to go...I think I was 12 then." Cal's face lit up at the memory and they both started laughing. Tyler smiled at this.

Matt laughing, tells Tyler. "Well, you don't know Mother...ah, you will this weekend. She's planning Betty's and my engagement party!"

"My ex-wife, Victoria, said, 'yeah, of course. Let's go camping!'"Cal says. "Although she had no clue what camping was all about!"

Tyler watched and listened to both Matt and Call tell how Victoria wondered why she couldn't take her maid with her. She had complained constantly how hot it was, how windy then in the evening how cold it was and that there was a lot of mosquitoes. Her best friend that night was the mosquito repellant. Then there was the frightful campsite dinner she cooked, everything was burnt and then a raccoon came and devoured what was left over.

"Mother screamed when she saw this "monster" hurl itself towards her and she went running into the tent. After I shooed the small animal away and she felt safe, she asked Dad where the hotel was they'll be staying that night because she wanted to go early and that she was exhausted. When Dad pointed to the tent... you should have seen her face!" Matt says laughing.

Tyler reminisced of his childhood, growing up in South Dakota and he talked about his parents. "My folks are very hard working people, my dad worked as a mechanic and worked at a bar at night pouring drinks to the locals. My mom worked as a secretary for a construction company and she's a great cook! She makes a mean meatloaf! I know, she'd love you to come over for dinner some time soon." he says. Throughout dinner, Cal watched Tyler speak and was reminded of himself as a young man. "I was an only child." Tyler continues. "I graduated from our local high school and did pretty well but my parents couldn't afford to send me to college although I was awarded some scholarships...

Cal smiled awkwardly and under his breath, said, "so sorry..."

Tyler continued, "I took some college courses..." He took a deep breath then said, "I didn't know I was adopted until shortly before I met Mrs. Meade, I mean, Claire. I found my adoption papers by accident and I then confronted my parents. They of course told me how they adopted me and it was quite by accident again that I put two and two together and had a hunch regarding Claire after meeting her." he looked at Cal, watching for a reaction.

After a while it was Cal's turn to tell Tyler about his life. Tyler learns that Cal and his older brother Jack went to Ivy league schools and both graduated with business and law degrees at the top of their class, respectively.

"We were well off and everyone expected us to join our father and grandfather in the family business. But after college when my brother decided to live in the third world countries, helping the poor, I stayed home in New York and helped Dad and Granddad with the family business. I married very young to my college sweetheart, Victoria. She came from a very respected prominent and wealthy family." He looks towards Matt sitting next to him and reaches to pat him on his back and says, "Soon after my son Matt was born." With those words, Cal stopped himself and said, "Tyler, I really did not know about you until just last year from Claire after she went to see you in South Dakota."

"It's quite alright, Cal." Tyler tells them when he sensed Cal's uneasiness about the topic.

Cal cleared his throat and took a sip of wine. He then started to relate to Tyler of his relationship with Claire. Matt did not want to hear the story of his father's infidelity again so he got up, "to get more wine." as an excuse although there was a butler who was pouring the drinks. He felt a twinge of pain for his mother.

While Matt was gone to the cellar to get more wine, Cal tells Tyler, "My son is not like me at all. He reminds me of my own father. He has my Dad's temperament. He's compassionate, kind and more patient! I have all that, too but rather in small doses. Patience, that's what I need, patience!" he starts to laugh at himself.

"Yeah, Daniel says that of you, you need more patience." he awkwardly laughs, surprised he even said that.

"Yeah." Cal agrees. "Towards the end of my stay there at Mode, Daniel and I didn't see eye to eye. I guess everything was colored by the fact that he found out that his mother and I had a relationship during the time we were still married to other people." He pauses and takes a deep breath, then says, "I have been practicing patience lately..." his voice trails off as Matt returns from the cellar with another bottle of wine in hand.

"What kinds of wines you do like, Tyler?" Matt asks since he noticed that Tyler had not even a drop of wine they were serving.

"Matt, thanks but I don't drink." He paused a bit then changed the subject. "Now tell me how you and Betty met? You are just quite the opposites!"

Matt smiles and his eyes light up just thinking of Betty. He proudly tells Tyler and his father about his life with Betty, how happy he is with her.

Throughout the evening, all three men got along quite well. Cal and Matt were very happy getting to know Tyler and Tyler likewise was quite happy to get to know them. 'Cal is definitely not like how Daniel described him to me! Definitely not!' Tyler thinks to himself.

"Thank you so much for dinner and a wonderful evening. Thank you so much for your hospitality!" Tyler says as he shakes Cal's hand to say goodbye.

"You're so very welcome." Cal says as he pulls Tyler close to give him a hug. Tyler is surprised at this gesture but he hugs him anyway. "Tyler, please do not hesitate to call me if you need anything, OK? Just give me a call. I hope we can be friends!" Cal blurts out.

"Yes, I would like that, Cal. Yes...friends." Tyler agrees.

"When we get home, lay down with me for a while." Betty whispers to Matt, with that his thoughts are brought to the present. With those words Betty was able to soothe Matt and get him to relax.

He agrees with Betty that he's getting a bit too anxious lately. He really doesn't know why he's anxious with Tyler's and Amanda's first visit with them. "I guess I want everything to be perfect for them" he reasons out to Betty.

Gijs dropped them off in front of the Savoy Hotel and they walked hand in hand to their own five room apartment suite located on the same penthouse floor as his parents' suites.

When they get to their rooms, Matt tells her, "Ah, Betty you go ahead and rest. I'll just take a minute..." but Betty pulls him towards their bedroom. Betty kneels on their bed and when Matt sits on the edge of their bed, she starts massaging his shoulders from behind and she leans forward and kisses his neck.

"That feels very nice, thank you." he says to her gratefully. He turns around and pulls her close to hug and kiss her sweetly.

That evening, both Matt and Betty, well rested and relaxed, had a wonderful reunion with Tyler and Amanda. After dinner, Amanda showed Matt and Betty their pictures they had taken at their engagement party. Matt and Betty walked them back to their suite 3 floors down at the the end of the evening. "Thank you so much for this little vacation, Matt, Betty." Amanda and Tyler say almost in unison.

"Should we ring you around 10 am? Don't forget we have lunch reservations at Wolseley's.

The four of them enjoyed a whole week with each others' company. Matt and Betty were the perfect hosts, taking Tyler and Amanda to all the tourist sites around London. It was apparent to Betty and Amanda that both Matt and Tyler were bonding as friends.

"I'm really glad that you two are getting along well." Betty tells Tyler and Matt, smiling. "I hope we all can be good friends."


	15. Chapter 15  William Equals a Family

**Chapter 15 William Equals a Family**

_Originally, this chapter William Equals a Family was my chapter 13 but I decided to write another one called Half Brother and made that one chapter 13. So now here is my old chapter 13; I changed it a bit and now it is chapter 15. I hope I didn't confuse people too much. Again I do not own any UB characters and write this as a fanfic for UB fans. Thanks for reading. As always comments welcome._

"Betty, give me one finger." The voice calmly commands.

"What?" Betty knits her eyebrows as she couldn't understand what they were asking her to do. 'Such an odd request,'she thinks to herself. She is so tired. "I have no more strength.." she whispers. Everything was so surreal to her.

"Just one finger. Give me your index finger," Betty's doctor tells her. Dr. Bethany Reeves smiles, raises her hand and shows Betty her own index finger.

Betty reluctantly raises her hand and shows her her right index finger. The doctor reaches for her hand and pulls Betty forward. She places Betty's finger between her legs and on the head of her baby crowning at her bulging perineum. "Oh, my God. Is that ..." she says as she bursts into tears and holds on to Matt.

"That's your baby, Betty!" her doctor exclaims.

Matt and Betty have been at the hospital for more than 10 hours now since Betty's bag of water broke.

Matt has been whispering constantly to her, alternating from, "Betty, our baby is almost here, I love you" to "You're so strong. I'm so proud of you. I love you." He has been constantly rubbing her back and shoulders, feeding her ice chips and placing a cool wash cloth on her forehead. He would kiss her hand, her forehead then her lips every now and again. Hilda is in the delivery room excitedly racing around taking pictures.

The Lamaze classes that Betty and Matt took in preparation for this day were working for a while but now, Betty felt so tired and she had been in so much labor pain. Matt tries to peel his hand from Betty's grip. His smile is replaced with grimacing and moaning because Betty unknowingly squeezes his hand so intensely every time she has a contraction. Her grasp is so tight, it makes Matt's hand turn white like the blood was drained from it! He is very concerned because of the pain Betty is experiencing that he convinces her to have an epidural. Betty reluctantly agrees. She had her mind set that she would go "natural", meaning no anesthesia. When the doctors placed the epidural catheter then the anesthesia, she finally had some pain relief but it made Betty uncoordinated with her contractions and pushing. She felt that the contractions were somewhat less intense and so her labor was prolonged.

"Today will be the birthday of our baby!" Matt whispers to her. This child who they have been waiting for for so long. This baby who would change their lives forever and make them a family! Sweat and tears had blurred Betty's vision but after touching her baby's head, everything became clear and she was energized to give one more big push. The moment they've all been waiting for is now here!

"Now, Betty give me one more push, all you've got." Dr. Reeves orders her.

She holds onto Matt and with all of her strength starts pushing...

Moments later, Betty collapses in a heap of exhaustion. She hears the sweetest sounds of her baby's first cries and the doctor announces, "It's a boy!"

Matt is excited and ecstatic. He nervously cuts the baby's umbilical cord with the help of the doctor's guiding hand. A few minutes after the cord is cut, the doctor places the crying baby on Betty's chest as the nurses hurriedly wrap the baby in the little hospital blanket to keep him warm. Matt and Betty both delirious with joy, give each other a kiss. They watch their new baby snuggle against Betty's bosom as she greets her baby, with tears trickling from her eyes, saying, "Hello, handsome little man."

"He's beautiful!" Hilda exclaims, looking at her new nephew. She runs out to the waiting room where the family wait. She screams excitedly, her arms and hands flailing above her head., "It's a boy and he's so beautiful!" After that announcement the whole waiting room became a buzz with excitement. The Hartley and Suarez families had been waiting excitedly in the waiting room! Cal and Victoria are beside themselves, excited to have a grandchild for the first time. Ignacio, sitting next to Elena, his bride of a year, is also excited and happy. To Ignacio, "more grandchildren, the better."

Hilda runs towards Bobby and her children and gives each one a kiss. Bobby and Justin were pacing the hallways. Bobby tells Justin, "Boy, I can't believe chipmunk is having her own chipmunk!" Justin rolls his eyes to the remark and exclaims, "Bobby, really... funny!" She hugs Elena and her Papi. Cal and Victoria hug each other, too which would not happen any other time! They didn't care, all they knew is that they were so happy that now they are grandparents, finally! Cal and Ignacio shake hands as they congratulate each other. Cal was giving everyone a cigar.

Meanwhile, Matt whispers to Betty, "We're a family..." "as he sits at the head of Betty's hospital bed.

"Yes, we are, my love." Betty, smiling and tears in her eyes, happily responds as she snuggles comfortably in his arms.

Matt looks at their baby who Betty is cradling in her arms. He smiles as he watches Betty kiss their baby's tiny feet and clenched hands. He knows that from now on nothing will matter to him as much as his family. They are beside themselves with happiness.

It was not too long ago when it was not the case.

After their very private but big wedding reception in New York, Matt and Betty went back to London where all their attention was directed into their work in their respective careers. Betty as an editor in chief was climbing the ladder of success and making a name for herself in the publishing world while Matt after a year shadowing his father had successfully transitioned into his father's CEO position at the Hartley Enterprises. Since his father stepped down due to illness, Matt has taken over and had been managing both, Hartley Enterprises and the Hartley Charitable Foundation. Matt's dream of publishing a magazine had to be shelved... for a while at least.

Betty thought that when they were ready, they would be pregnant without any problems, 'just like her sister, Hilda'. To their disappointment the months passed then a year. At first they thought they were just working way too hard and putting too much time in their respective careers and just didn't have the time to relax. So Betty decided to take time off and scheduled mini vacations with Matt but that didn't work, either so Matt and Betty had to consult a fertility clinic to assist them to have their first child.

For a while, not being able to get pregnant, became a very sore topic for Betty. She had to endure a battery of tests and procedures. The doctors found that there was "blockage in her tubes."

For all the success she had in her career, at this moment in time, becoming a family is what Betty wanted more than anything. Somehow she didn't feel complete. She knew that that didn't make sense but she couldn't help how she felt.

About fourteen months ago they lost their first baby, a baby girl they named Rose. For many months they mourned the loss of their child. The doctors told them that sometimes they don't know the reason why a miscarriage happens.

"It just happens and it's not anybody's fault." they had told them.

It was the saddest and traumatic time in their young, married life. After the miscarriage, she felt more depressed that she couldn't give Matt any children.

Betty put on a brave and happy face for Hilda and Bobby when they were blessed with a baby girl early last year. But privately, when she was alone with Matt, she would cry. For Matt, it was difficult to see Betty sad and crying. All he could do is hold her and tell her, "Betty, don't worry. We'll be a family soon. Don't worry, my love."

Since it was so hard for them to get pregnant, Matt suggested that they consider adopting. Betty reluctantly agreed because she wanted to exhaust all their options first so she could bear their child. The very day they had an appointment with the adoption agency, they found out that they were pregnant again. They were totally overjoyed and now after nine months, their baby Will is here. Matt and Betty named their son after Matt's grandfather, William. William Suarez Hartley.

Hilda continues to take pictures and captures Matt's and Betty's loving relationship. Hilda whispers to herself, "Finally, they're a family." as she lovingly watches her sister and Matt hold their newborn. She is very proud of her sister and happy tears blind her. She snaps more pictures and runs back and forth to get more pictures of the new family when she trips over the camcorder that was set up in the corner of the room. Hilda went flying towards the foot of Betty's bed.

Betty screams, "Hilda!"

As Hilda was falling, she pulled on the Mayo table and it toppled over the baby's bassinet. Along with her came down the nursing assistant and nurse who were standing nearby. Although Hilda and everyone else were OK and not hurt, this created some gasping and screaming and a loud crash that startled all the staff and their family waiting outside. Bobby, Papi and Elena, Cal, Victoria, and Justin who was carrying his baby sister, Rosalyn, came running in as most of the staff did as well. A memory, that most of the family will not forget and a story brought up time and time again whenever they talked about the baby's birth!

All these memories of Will's birth came flooding to Betty's mind as she waits for Matt. Moments later, she feels Matt's kisses on her forehead which brings her back to the present. "I love you." he tells her. Earlier, Betty had kissed her two year old son, Will as she would have his grandmama, Victoria watch him while she and Matt were in the hospital. 'It seems it was just yesterday, when we had baby Will.' Betty thought. Now here she is pregnant with twins!


End file.
